After the Battle of Hogwarts
by Weesie pie
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Harry fixing his Phoenix wand and when Albus said goodbye to his father in the Epilogue?  Read and find out! Rated T for future chapters, for safety!
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts

_**THIS IS PIE'S VERSION OF EVERYTHING! DO NOT USE ANYTHING WEESIE HAS USED IN HER FF TO USE IN CONJUNCTION WITH MY VERSION!**_

A/N I make up heaps of words if you need definitions just ask and anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to the ultimate JK!  
>Chapter 1 - Hogwarts<span>

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Snape's office; well... it is probably Professor McGonagall's now. Harry looked somewhat depressed, lost and very relieved walking side by side with his two best mates. He had his Invisibility cloak thrown over his shoulder, reflecting light in pearly colours and three wands in his right hand. Ron and Hermione were walking on either side of him both in their personal worlds probably reflecting over the past year.

As they reached the Gargoyle at the Bottom of the stairs Harry tapped Ron and Hermione on their shoulders. Hermione took one look at Harry and basically read his thoughts.

'I don't think reparo will work. But, we can always try. Together. Ready? 1, 2, 3.'

We all said the repairing spell firmly together. For a second nothing happened, Ron almost dropped his wand in disappointment, but tiny little pieces of sandstone started moving, jiggling slowly towards where the Gargoyle was. I was concentrating so hard to get this done that I hadn't notices when Luna came up behind us and joined in the spell. I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I heard her say the incantation.

With all four of us, the pieces of sand were coming together more rapidly as if they were eager to be whole again as a Gargoyle. The spell added to my exhaustion. Once that'd finally finished – as it did take awhile I turned away and started walking towards Gryffindor Tower where we could sleep with not worrying about waking up surrounded by Death Eaters that are to kill Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all the other people I love. When we reached the door to the Fat Lady I realised I didn't have a password, my mood instantly darkened.

'Mr Potter!' the Fat Lady exclaimed. 'I knew you could do it, all along you could. I knew you would rid the world of You-Know-Who!' By the end of the exclamation people from all the nearby portraits began to congregate in her portrait, all clapping and cheering and wanting to have a look at me. I waited for the applause and cheering to die down. It didn't. After a minute or so I put up my hands for silence and it came instantly.

'Could I just by any chance get in the common room?' I asked slightly hopeful to the Fat Lady.

'Mr Potter, I wouldn't be allowed to let anyone in the common room unless you know the password. Since all the excitement today I am very sad to report that I have forgotten the password. So... I shall think of one now... what shall it be? Ah! I think I got it. The new Gryffindor password is "Harry Potter".' She said the last bit smugly.

I was dumbfounded and as red as a Weasley. Ron nudged me hard in the ribs grinning at me. Hermione – the genius said the "password" knowing that I wouldn't at any time say my own name as a password to the tower.

'Ah!" The Fat Lady said suddenly. 'I do believe that Miss Lovegood here is not in Gryffindor but in Ravenclaw... I am not allowed to let people from other houses in, but since you are Mr Potter's friend I shall pretend that I didn't see you there.'

I had totally forgotten that Luna wasn't in Gryffindor she was so brave and Loyal.

'Why thank you Great Lady' Luna said, I don't think she was sucking up to her. 'Thank you so much for letting me come into you noble house. And I do believe that I heard that your singing voice is absolutely marvellous, you must sing for me soon. Not right now though, we are quite tired' she said gesturing to us next to her.

Hermione, Ron and I looked at each other trying very hard not to burst out laughing while we remembered our third year when the Fat lady tried opera singing and it was very... to put it plainly – painful.

The Fat Lady looked very pleased and blushed so much you could put the Weasleys to shame. The other people that were in the Fat Lady's portrait started disappearing at the mention of the Fat Lady singing. Once everyone was out of her portrait she opened up to allow us into the Common Room.  
>As soon as I stepped into the familiar colours and layout of the room just comforted me more than anything could. Memories came flooding back – defiantly all the happy ones as I walked to my favourite chair next to the fire and collapsed into it. Ron and Hermione also looked relieved and sat on the couch together cuddling up to one another. Luna was looking a little out of place but disguising it by looking at the design of the room. I remembered that the Ravenclaw common room was very different to this one.<p>

'Luna, take a seat' I said.

'That one's best' Hermione chimed in pointing to the mentioned chair.

A minute later a sharp crack echoed through the room we all jumped and pulled out our wands pointing them at the intruder. Thankfully it was Kreacher with a plate of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. We thanked him, I asked him to help all the other Hogwarts Elfs doing what-ever they were doing and than we ate in silence.

After eating we all dozed off into a dreamy but awake state, in a comfortable silence. I do not know how long we were like that because it felt like seconds later when the portrait opened again revealing at the front a tear stained face of Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys and all the other surviving Gryffindors.

Ginny and I locked eyes almost instantly. She came over to me, I stood up and hugged her. We watched the solemn procession come into the tower, sometimes gaps when the Fat Lady would talk to one particular person. Professor McGonagall brought up the rear and the portrait closed up. She stood up on the stairs to address everyone.

"Everyone, sleeping quarters may be a little restricted and disorganised tonight. So bear with the organisations. The Girls in the left tower, boys in the right as usual and the adults get the leftovers. Ok, Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger you can have first pick to the beds as you have not had one for awhile. Please go up and goodnight." McGonagall ordered, I pulled out of Ginny's hug while everyone's heads turned to find Ron, Hermione or myself.

I passed the Professor and she laid a hand on my shoulder and nodded at me in thanks. I climbed the rest of the stairs behind Ron.

As soon as my head touched the pillow of 'Our Dormitory' – the one we used to always share with Seamus, Neville and Dean, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

What Harry didn't notice during the night was the dorm filling up. Neville and a few others came into the room to sleep. Slightly later into the night Ginny came into the room and got into bed with him. Hermione arriving awhile after Ginny did and shook her head at Harry and Ginny but lying in bed with Ron.

They slept solidly for about 20 hours. All four of them. During the time that they all slept Neville and the others woke up to a quite unpleasant surprise of extra people in the dorm. Luckily Neville swore the others to secrecy about this applying the reason that they probably wanted their relationships a secret because they would be all over the papers and the radios until they die. The other boys agreed but also complained how they couldn't have their girlfriends as well. The four didn't notice that Molly came into the room multiple times to check up on them – the first time she had the shock of her life. Surprisingly for her she got over it quickly, Molly always knew that Ron and Hermione were right for each other and Harry and Ginny were almost like soul mates. She prevented the other Weasleys form coming into the dorm for the whole time – a very good feat I must say.

Twenty hours of solid dreamless sleep woke Harry to a surprise of his woman of his dreams lying next to him in his bed.

He lay there next to Ginny for awhile before she woke up. Once she did they didn't say anything to each other but looked into each others eyes and said everything in their glances - their fears, triumphs, guilt (on Harry's behalf), and grief- in both of their gazes.

Just as Harry was going to say something, they heard a rustling of sheets from next to them. They both looked over and saw Hermione in bed with Ron, neither was awake yet.

"When did they get together?" Ginny whispered curiously.

"They made out in front of me in the middle of the battle!" I whispered slightly annoyed and disgusted back.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"In the middle of the battle? Couldn't they have found another time? Well, I suppose it took them long enough!"

"You think!" I replied

I got up and retrieved my glasses from where he put them down just before he climbed into bed and stood next to the window looking out into the peaceful night that was probably filled with joy and grief.

I felt a hand tug mine and Ginny pulled me down to the cold deserted common room. She pulled him onto the sofa next to the non-existent fire.

Harry thought in concentration 'Incendio' and the fire started he thought of the room becoming warmer and it instantly did. This caused Ginny to jump a bit in surprise. I could see the question in her eyes but I couldn't quite answer it yet. To be truthful Harry didn't know how he'd done it. But now he felt a touch tired. Something nudged his mind and told him to do it without a want and he did it.

At that moment Harry could see into Ginny's eyes and saw that she didn't care in the least how he did it but pulled him to her and kissed him hard and passionately and heatedly. The feel, touch, smell and taste of each other were intoxicating to them. After awhile they slowed down to more deep and slow kisses. After he finished kissing, Ginny leant he head on Harry chest hearing his heart beat in his chest.

"I love you Ginny" I said unashamedly

"I know you do. I love you more though" Ginny replied It was a comfortable silent for awhile.

"How did you do it?" Ginny asked quietly. "How did you warm up the room without a wand or a word?"

I considered her question. For a second I thought she was going to ask how I killed Voldemort. I was lucky she didn't – I have no idea to the answer to the question.

"Something nudged my mind to do it. That I could do it. Since I came out of the forest it feels as if I have lost something, like a virus or something it has cleared my airways and now I can breathe properly for the past seventeen years or something. Truthfully it feels great. A weight off my shoulder has now been vanquished, but for the past seven years my only future was Voldemort. The grim was all I could see if I looked into a seeing ball, now I have nothing in-front of me and it feels weird – as if I'm missing something, not that I will miss Voldemort, but something to aim for. I feel a little like I did when I was living in the muggle world oblivious to the magical world." I said thoughtfully, words just streaming out of my mouth.

"All I know is that my future is with you. That's all I know at the moment."

"You've always been my future you know, I must have known it. Though I had to meet the real Harry Potter not the 'Boy who lived'. The Harry who risked his life so many times to help those around him, not just his friends but his enemies. The Harry who saved me from Riddle because I was his best friends sister. The man who is noble and sacrificing, selfless and a very loveable person. Everyone loves you for you – not the 'Boy who Lived' they fought in revenge for you after you went to the forest. It wasn't for our freedom but for you we fought for, the ones who had died in the battles throughout the years."

We were silent for a long time, both in our own dreams and nightmares deep into our subconscious's.

"Do you know what the time is?" Ginny asked me awhile later breaking me out of my horrifying daze. I looked to Mrs Weasley brother Fabians' watch and figured out that it was about four in the morning.

"Its four A.M, I think we might need to return to our own dorms, so we can 'wake up' without raising too many questions." I grinned evilly. "And wake and harass Hermione"

Ginny agreed a little reluctantly not wanting to be parted with Harry ever but happy enough to pick on Hermione. We walked up the stairs quietly – careful not to wake anyone.

As we reached the dorm we found Ron and Hermione still in bed together, Ron still snoring away. I motioned for Ginny to wake her – I thought if I did Hermione might wake in a little panic and wake the whole house.

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and quickly rocked it. Her eyes flew open suddenly – still in danger mode her eyes filled with fear as she saw me. She drew a breath. Quickly I motioned for her to be quiet and not say a thing and she did. Hermione slowly got out of Ron's embrace not waking him. Once she'd gotten to her feet Ginny whispered in her ear

"We thought you would appreciate a wake-up call before everyone else wakes and finds you're in the wrong bed." Hermione went red. I on the other hand was looking on grinning at her silently enjoying myself at her expense. Hermione walked to the door and motioned for Ginny to come with her. I stayed back walking to my bed not realising that that motion was for me as well. I saw Hermione poke her head through the doorway with a fierce look on her face, and not so subtly at all began wagging her finger in my direction for me to follow as well. I hurried not wanting to receive her wrath. They continued down to the common room. I saw Ginny had a very smug smile on her lips.

Once we'd gotten to the ground floor Hermione burst out into angry shouted whispers.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone of our relationship you two! No-One!" She looked as if everything was out of her system until half a second later a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. I saw it and froze; apparently I wasn't the only one that saw it – Ginny's smile evaporated off her face.  
>"What about you two? What's going on? Does the saviour of the wizarding world have a girlfriend…" she said mockingly. "Ginny, you beat me coming up to visit Harry and Ron Last night – I was surprised, and you both had goofy grins on when you woke me... So?..." Hermione finished. She saw the answers clear on our faces, like a book she would read.<p>

In my head I said to myself 'Darn' and following that 'Busted' with a little bit of attitude.

"Well we…" I started

"Don't say any…" Ginny said at the same time as me.  
>Hermione looked very amused at this.<p>

"So… Let me guess" she said looking at me. "You and Ginny are together, and" she looked at Ginny "You don't want anyone to know yet. Like Ron and I."

We both nodded frantically.

"Well, if you keep us a secret" Hermione nodded up to where Ron was snoring away "I'll not tell anyone. Including Ron" she said as an afterthought.

"Deal?"

"Yes" Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Let's go to bed since we've got this sorted" Hermione said pleasantly and started walking up to her own bed. I turned to Ginny, she turned to me.

"Good morning, see you soon love." I Kissed her on the forehead and turned away to walk up the stairs. I got tugged back and bumped into Ginny. She of course was prepared for this and wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me again sweetly and almost seductively.

I laid my hands around her waist.

"You're going to be the death of me Gin; you're going to drive me insane!" I said to her between kisses, and slowly pulled out of the embrace.

"Good Potter, now you wont be led astray by another woman."

"I've always had eyes for one though."

"I could think of one complication" she said truthfully

"Forgot about her ages ago… what was her name again" I said feigning forgetfulness and started walking backwards up the stairs preying that I didn't bump into anything. Ginny laughed happily.  
>"Good morning to you too" she called to me blowing me a kiss in the air. I pretended to catch it out of the air and disappeared. I turned around and continued on my way to my bed.<p>

For the next couple of hours I sat next to the freezing window not bothering to warm the room up. I pulled the blankets off my bed off and cuddled into them looking out the window to the destruction of the magnificent Hogwarts grounds. I felt all the guilt start to creep up on me, thinking of what Ginny said about them fighting for me and those who were dead in revenge at the end. Though no-one in that battle was inured or hurt all the people that fought in the other battles in both wars. My parents, their friends, the original order of the Phoenix, Neville's parents, those who I never knew, Mrs Weasleys prankster brothers, Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Colin, Fred, and all the muggles who were caught in the middle of the war.

Those things rolled through my mind as I looked out the window at the upcoming sunrise. I had a perfect view of the new day breaking. The closure of the old chapter of dreadful history in the wizarding world and the dawning of the hopefully clean, pure, happy and long history of the world being created right before my eyes.  
>Ron startled me out of my vigil.<p>

"Mate, what's the time and how long have you been up for?"

"Its seven now and I was awake at four" I said unemotionally.

Ron must have picked up my tone of voice for he immediately stopped walking out of the room and came over to me.

"How long have you been sitting here for?" he asked gently.

"Since four." I replied simply.

I could see Ron figuring out how many hours that was.

"Three hours! You've been sitting here for three hours mate! You must be stiff as a rock. Come on, get up." He finished commandingly.

I had no thoughts to stop myself from following his orders. I blindly trusted him as usual.

Once I'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs I saw that basically everyone was down there, talking quietly to those who they haven't seen for awhile or comforting those who'd lost family in the war. Dressed in the clothes that they were wearing yesterday except Hermione who'd gotten into her beaded bag and changed into something better.

Hermione was standing with Ginny, looking our way concern on their faces. I had no idea why though. I was unaware that it was for me. They saw the difference in how I held myself up and the look in my eyes in comparison to earlier this morning. Ron led me over to them, and I became oblivious to what they were talking about. I felt a hand clasp mine – it was Ginny's. I smiled weakly at her, appreciative of her warmth on mine. Her eyes showed shock and concern, I have no idea why.

"What have you been doing this morning?" she asked concerned because I was quite a bit cold.

"Watching the sun rise" I replied truthfully. Ginny and Hermione scowled at me but I didn't elaborate.

"I found him, looking out of the window as still as a statue and face as blank as chalk board" Ron said to the girls. I barely heard the words I was more focused on my hand wrapped in Ginny's. I was slowly coming back to life, becoming warmer, my heart was lifting, becoming warmer and slightly happier, and in knew that because of my spell a few hours ago the common room was toasty and quickly turning my icy skin normal again.

Before long I had slightly red cheeks and almost back to usual when Ron's stomach started rumbling. I was surprised, we have barely had anything to eat for about 3 or more days excepting the snack that Kreacher had bought us after the battle.

"Let's go to the Great Hall, there should be something down there to eat" Ron said eagerly.  
>We all turned to go out of the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us to see what we were doing.<p>

I climbed out of the portrait first. Leading the way. I wasn't quite sure which way I was going so I let my feet take me while I surveyed the damage.

I lead all the Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw down corridors of the school. The damage to the whole castle was extensive. Broken windows, stationary stairs, slashed and smouldering portraits, crumbling walls and gargoyles in pieces.

I felt so guilty. I brought the battle here. I destroyed my first home. The Dursleys home was just a house to me. Nothing of importance but Hogwarts was. It was where I finally felt accepted, not bullied like Dudley bullied me.

Behind me were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Behind them was the Weasleys, than Neville's Grandmother and all the other Gryffindors.

The destruction and deaths was all my fault. If only I'd killed him earlier at the graveyard (even though he did still have a few horcruxes) he would be dead for awhile longer and I could find more out and plan against him. If he was dead already Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Sirius and many others wouldn't be dead in the battle along with all the others who died in both wars. The poor innocent muggles who didn't even know why they died. What for? Why did everyone die for? Whatever it was this war was because of me – it is my entire fault.

I felt a quick tug on my hand. I could recognise that hand anywhere – Ginny. We were walking past a dark corridor and she pulled me into it pressed my back up against the wall and she faced me with a hard fierce face, put a hand on my chest and talked to Hermione for a second. We watched everyone walk past. Charlie, Bill, and George saw her pull me into this corridor because they followed us in. Ginny dropped her hand off my chest before they could see where it was.

"I am just going to talk to Harry, and get him back to his senses as he is quite lost." She said coldly before any of them could raise a breath.

George looked as if that explanation was good enough, but for Bill and Charlie it didn't satisfy them.  
>"What? Do you want to know every word that I say to him? Because I'm not going to start until you are gone. With luck's sake you may never know what I am going to say to him. So will you excuse yourselves to eat please" Ginny said commandingly, almost icy and stared at them intensely. They left after that but not without Bill saying first;<p>

"Don't take too long, and don't wander around on your way." We both nodded in agreement and they left us. Ginny didn't turn back to me until about a minute after the boys had gone and her eyes were so intense that I flinched. She put her hand back on my chest firmly as if I would move and didn't look away from my eyes. I found I was captured by them, by their beauty, blazing look and warmth.

"Harry, it is not your fault. None of it is. Not Remus' death, not Tonks' death, not Colin's death not even Fred's death" She choked a little on the last name.

"You have to believe me. It is not your fault. None of it is. You couldn't prevent Riddle going bad, him turning into Voldemort. Killing everything in sight. You couldn't even stop Voldemort coming into Hogwarts. You couldn't stop Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and everyone else coming to the aid of not only you but Hogwarts to prevent the school from destruction and more evil." She paused so this would sink in.

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." She said individually and with conviction but emphasising 'not' the most.  
>I grabbed Ginny's hand on my chest and sagged down the wall. Ginny basically fell on me but I didn't mind and I hope that she didn't. Emotions were running high in my body. I felt the guilt lifting but I didn't want it to. I didn't want to feel the relief that Ginny brought to me. To take the deaths of all those people on my shoulders was a massive task.<p>

Ginny settled next to me as I started to speak.

"I could have done something. Something to help make the odds not as horrible, being more careful – especially in the Ravenclaw common room. I more-so shouldn't have come here."

"You needed to come here. It's your home, where you belong. You needed to do something here. Under Dumbledore's orders. Anyway, he would have caught up with you anyway; it was only a matter of time. It's just lucky that we were all here to protect you – what good that did" she said as a side comment ". There was no-one to help fight for, we all knew that he was after you. Without you we were nothing. And more importantly I would be nothing without you." She paused.

"I saw Neville talking to Ron and Hermione. What Neville said must have been terrible because they became ghost white, and Hermione started to sway dangerously – Neville grabbed her Ron was too rooted to the spot. After she righted herself she became more frantic than when the OWL's were on. I mean that Neville must have given them a little warning. I didn't. When Voldemort said that you were dead. I couldn't believe it. I instantly burst out into tears and sank to the floor. Hermione came over because everyone else was too dumbfounded. She looked like a train wreck Harry! If you could imagine what happened to Hermione you wouldn't be able to comprehend what Ron looked like." She started to sob and sniffle a bit. "I couldn't believe" sob "that you would just run "sniffle "away. You wouldn't do that; you're more "sob" likely to give yourself up."

"You're right, I would never leave or run away from a fight to leave my family and friends to suffer the consequences. I gave myself up. I gave you a chance to kill him, all of you. The D.A and the Order and all the others who could have. With me gone you could concentrate on killing him and he couldn't hurt you."

"And we still left it up to you to finish him off"

We sat there together; Ginny moved her head to his shoulder and stopped sobbing. The sobbing and sniffling had disturbed me more than the words, he wish he could take these emotions away from inside of her.

"I saw you…" I started, but I didn't finish.

"You saw me when?" Ginny inquired softly. I sighed.

"I saw you when you were comforting the little girl – she didn't want to fight anymore. I could tell that you knew that I was there. You looked around searching. It was for me wasn't it?" She nodded.

"I could feel your presence. Anywhere near me I can feel that you're close. At times it is good. Others it was very annoying. I could feel your presence when I was at Hogwarts sometimes. And I knew that you would never take such a stupid risk as to come so near. And once in the summer holidays, I could feel you were really close, as if you were beside me. It drove me almost insane for a few hours than you left. Than I think I felt you really strongly when I was seeing Hermione and Ron talk to Neville and than I turned cold. I still have no idea how I came so cold but than about ten seconds later I was warm again. I have no idea why that happened. It was scary."

I didn't want to tell her that I saw her just before I died, and I she was the first person I saw when I opened my eyes after my death.

"I have no idea what happened although I feel the same way, when I was looking at you on the marauders map during the camping trip I felt as if you were sitting next to me in spirit. In my… travels I came close to the burrow I felt as if you were walking with me next to Ron and Hermione. Just before in the common room when I was totally out of it, you made me snap out of it quicker than I would have usually have, it's as if you are a medicine to me."

After my admission we sat there for a little while thinking about what this will mean for the future and all that.

"I think we should be getting to the Great Hall. Your brothers will kill me if I'm with you for too much longer alone." I got up, pulling Ginny up with me.

"Yeah, they might think that there is something going on between you and I." she said if that was something that could never happen. I laughed at her humorous joke.

We walked down there my hand around her shoulders, her hand around my waist.  
>We took out hands off each other just before we got into seeing distance of the Great Hall.<p>

"Ready to be 'Just Friends'?" I joked with her before I got into seeing distance of the Great Hall.

"Nope. Never. I could never be 'Just Friends' with you."

We faced each other. I picked up a lock of her wonderful red hair and twisted it around my finger. She laid a hand over my heart on my chest.

"Come on; let's get this over and done with. 'The entrance of 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' to his first breakfast in peace while the whole Hogwarts school looks over in amazement of what he did'" Ginny said smiling.

"God, I hope nobody heard that, or it will be the headline for tomorrow's 'Daily Prophet'!" I said groaning in annoyance.

We walked into the hall, Ginny first. I was trying not to look at all the people who were staring at me and I tried to find Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family. I found the at the usual Gryffindor table halfway up the hall. I sought Bill and Charlie's faces – they didn't look that happy looking at me. They sat there looking between us, than they looked at each other and whispering to each other. There was no-one on the teachers table as I found them scattered around the hall sitting with other families. I went to sit next to Hermione- I didn't want to risk sitting next to Ron if he strung the two dots together and Ginny sat next to her mother. I was still looking at Charlie and Bill out of the corner of my eye. I saw their faces relax slightly. Their eyes never left Ginny or I during the meal. Thankfully, everyone's eyes from the whole Hall went back to their plates and companions.

The room what hissing with small whispers, probably wondering what we were doing for the past year. I figured that we'd have to make out a story that we could tell everyone – nothing about Horcruxes and no particular details on anything in particular.

In that meal Ron, Hermione and I whispered together to work out the different versions that we were going to tell people. The Media version was just going to be a shallow version of everything. The version that we were going to tell the order, the DA, teachers and general friends of ours would have more details than the media, but still not that much detail; because there were so many in that category that the media will know that version soon enough. We figured out a version that we would tell just the immediate family including Andromeda Tonks we would tell almost everything, though still leave bits and pieces out. Silently Hermione and I agreed that only Ginny will know all the details of our travels. I would not leave anything out or spare any details.

After Breakfast we came up to Professor McGonagall and asked if we could use a spare room to tell everyone what happened this year.

"You can use the Headmasters office. All the portraits would like to know the story and it shall spread like wildfire so I suggest that you be careful with your words."

"Um, Professor. Isn't it your office now?" Hermione asked a little timidly.

"Ah, yes Granger, sorry it has been habit that I call it that. Thankyou for your observation though."

Once we'd rounded up all our friends that were at Hogwarts, all the Order that survived, and most of the D.A. We lead them to Headmistress McGonagall's office and I started telling the story, of the past few years not just last year.

I started off by telling everyone briefly about Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone in my first year. Though most people have already heard these tales, but it was important. I subtly emphasised the importance of the teenage Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secrets. I told them a little about how Pettigrew got away from us to go to his master. I told everyone about the highly publicised Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Graveyard. The fifth year, the starting of the DA and the battle of the ministry. I told them briefly about the lessons that Dumbledore was giving me, the death of Dumbledore. I told them that Voldemort had ensured that he could live even though his body could die and come back again to haunt us again. All three of us rattled on about camping in the middle of no-where. Everyone was shocked when we broke the news that Ron left us for a while. For awhile Ron was not the most favoured person in the room. In front of everyone he basically got a real-life howler from Mrs Weasley and many glares from the rest of the Weasley family especially Ginny. We quickly rectified the damage by gliding over the pond scene. As everyone had known of Dobby or had met him they were all sad that he died. Fleur, Ginny and Mrs Weasley hugged Hermione fiercely when we told them that she was tortured by Bellatrix at an unnamed location. I glazed over the Gringotts visit saying that we'd forced our way into a secure location and stole something of significant value of Voldemort. Most of the girls became quite light headed and distressed when I told them that I needed to die and all of the boys looked quite apprehensive of me because I have actually died and I am still alive and moving and solid. Everyone was not sure how I was still alive, I said I had no idea how I was still alive and 'myself' still.

Once we'd finished telling them about everything everyone clapped at the marvellous tale that we'd been apart of. After a bit of question answering everyone started filing out of the room. I pulled Professor McGonagall to the side of the room.

"Professor, I would like to ask you about the possibility of you putting Professor Snape's portrait put on the wall of honour behind your desk?"

"Mr Potter! Are you out of your mind? I know you are quite like your father. Sometimes you remind me of him so much. Especially when you insult professor Snape. I now take your fathers side of things. Professor Snape Will NEVER become apart of the portraits of Hogwarts. Never shall I put one up not as long as I live shall he be up there!" She said quite loudly which got Hermione, Ron and Ginny's attention from across the room. I stepped back so they could stand around and join this conversation.

"What if I show you proof? He was good you know. He always loved Lilly Evans, never stopped loving her. I was the reason for Snape staying on the good side I was Lilly's last legacy. He always sided with Dumbledore, even when it was tough."

Did not let her get a word in after that and I looked up to Dumbledore's portrait on the wall.  
>"You probably know the memories that he gave me, can I show them the relevant ones?"<br>"Yes Harry, which is a wise decision. Though to remove the personal ones which I would say Severus would hate if it became public knowledge; you have to think of the memory and pull it towards you. Then put it in a jar to keep safe."

After I removed the personal memories and put them into jars which Hermione conjured; they watched Snape show his loyalty to Dumbledore.

They had finished looking at the memories and came out of the pensive – McGonagall was looking a little teary and trying to disguise it as dust in her eye. Ginny was in a little state of shock probably thinking of all the things she'd done to him during the year to make his job a lot harder than it already was. Ron and Hermione looked a little grim and definitely not jubilant about this news seeing that we'd always first looked to him when things went wrong.

The Professor turned to Dumbledore's portrait and gushed.

"Oh, Albus. I said so many things against him after what he did to you. I didn't know so much. Though if he had us on his side working with him not publically so against him it would have been so much harder for Severus to keep his cover. I understand why you never told me why you trusted him so."

After this admission certainly felt that I was not needed here to complicate things more. So I started to leave, but McGonagall must have heard me trying to leave because she called me back before I reached the door.

"Harry" she began. I noted the use of my first name – that'd never actually happened before. "I would like to tell you that it shall be done. Severus Snape shall be in the Headmaster Gallery in here."

"Thankyou Professor. I'm sure that he will not appreciate it but I will anyway."  
>She grinned in agreement.<p>

"Yes, he will not appreciate it, but I can not wait for the time when I shall tease him about Gryffindor winning the Quidditch house cup. I may be headmistress but, I shall always cheer for Gryffindor. Though it shall be hard to seem like I am on nobody's team." She reflected for a moment or two.  
>"You may leave now. Please try not to get into any more trouble than you already have. I do not want to see on the 'Daily Prophet' headlining 'Harry Potter Killed by Revenge Strike' or something or-rather written by that terrible author Rita Skeeter saying that 'though he has survived the curse three times or maybe more from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, simple Death Eaters gave him a run for his money and his luck has struck out…' "She said the last bit in a voice closely resembling Skeeter's.<p>

We all laughed at the thought of Rita Skeeter ever writing such a story on me ever.

"I'll try Professor" I said solemnly after we stopped laughing.

"I'll make sure of that" Ginny said.

"Me too." Said Ron and Hermione afterwards.

"Well than, off you go. I'm sure you have more important things to do than standing around here. Though, may I see you Hermione in a while? You can come back later please."

"Oh, professor. Can someone retrieve Snape's body from the shrieking shack so it wont decay there?"

"It shall be done"

We left. I think the others were still a little bit shocked about Snape. I was wandering nowhere in particular until Ron tugged me into a different corridor than I 'planned'. I realised after a bit that it lead to the great hall – Food. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ginny she was smiling slyly a little also thinking about Ron's reasons.

We entered the hall, again for the second time that morning. There were some people in there including the whole Weasley family, but on the other side of the hall were two figures sitting on their lonesome.

I pulled Ron with me aiming for those figures, I knew that Hermione and Ginny were going to follow. I let go of Ron as he figured out where I was going to, he probably wouldn't have come if he recognised the pair. Once he did recognise them he rounded on me and tried to pull me back.

"Are you mental?"

"Possibly, but personally I think I'm mad." Resisting the force to be pulled the other way.

"Remember what they did for us and personally I have to thank them" I continued forcefully but not loudly. Ron was blank for a few seconds when it dawned on him, he let go of my hand reluctantly an allowed me to continue.

I heard a gasp from Ginny and an all-knowing sigh from Hermione as they recognised the people.  
>They were the Malfoy's.<p>

Draco and his mother Narcissa were looking down onto their plates which looked untouched. Narcissa had her arm around her son pulling him close.

They only looked up when we stopped in front of them.

Narcissa's eyes were puffy and red and with a distraught look on her face. Draco didn't look as bad but he looked quite sad. His eyes changed though from sadness to surprise than to defence and anger.

He suddenly stood up and took a deep breath either to calm himself or say something to us but he never got the chance I butted in first.

"I would like to thank you for saving me in the forest" I said towards Narcissa.

Everyone but Narcissa and I had looks of complete shock and confusion.

They all looked at us in shock and mumbled something unintelligible. The first sentence that came out of their mouths all at different times was

"Mrs Malfoy saved Harry life?" or

"My Mum saved Potters life?" for Draco's sake.

Narcissa stood up and hugged Harry and whispered to him

"No. I should thank _you_. You gave me hope... and you killed the Dark Lord. I can never thank you enough for that. He war ripping my family apart and therefore my heart too."

"Don't thank me. It is your decision that made sure that I lived and defeated Voldemort." She flinched "But can you please just talk to your sister- Andy. She'll need all the help she can get at the moment."

Narcissa pulled back and nodded in agreement.

Draco still looked in a state of shock, almost as if he was paralysed and I doubted what he would do next would help one bit.

"Thankyou Draco for not ratting us out at your house when you knew that it was us." He held out his hand for Draco to shake but he just stared at it. What got him moving was his mothers nudge. He grabbed my hand and shook it. Then pulled me in close and said in my ear menacingly – didn't scare me though.

"What did my mum do?"

"I'll tell everyone in a second."

I sat down next to them. Narcissa on my left, Draco next to her and Ginny on my right holding my hand under the table, Ron and Hermione climbed over the bench to face me. Ron looking at Draco carefully and thankfully distracted into not seeing Ginny and I.

I explained what happened from the point of Snape's office where I knew I had to die but didn't (I muffed over the dying part) until after Neville's outburst. Once I finished Ginny was crying into Narcissa's shoulder as she had come off her seat and moved next to Ginny. Gin was whispering as if a mantra "Thankyou"

Hermione was cuddled into Ron taking comfort with a bit of surprise on their face – they didn't know I didn't draw a wand or anything like that. Draco looked a bit like a bludger had hit him over the head.

"You really are a Gryffindor Potter." Draco said sincerely. "I mean walking yourself to your death. A trap like that took guts and knowing that you would never see this world again," He paused for a second deliberating his next words "and Miss Weasley here!" He smirked I raised an eyebrow. He was going well until that phrase. "But seriously I don't think any-one else could have done it, and therefore I ... admire you for that."

I lowered my eyebrow. At least he finished well.

"Um… Thanks Draco" I said. He nodded in reply than turned to Ron

'Hey, Weasley. I'm sorry for provoking you all those times, and 'Weasley is the king' it was a good song… for the wrong team, but you are a really good keeper if you put your mind to it and I'm sorry about your brother. Fred was famous for his pranks in our common room as well, even-though they were mostly pulled on Slytherins." Ron was in a little bit of a daze but he stuck out his hand over the table and Draco shook it.

"Granger. Finally." He said inclining his head towards ton and smirked a little. Hermione and Ron blushed a cit. "And I'm sorry about calling you all those names for the past seven years – I was only jealous of you, because I was beat in every test by a muggle-born and Father really hated that. Though mother didn't seem to mind."

"Thankyou Draco," Hermione replied. "You are really quite smart as well and you were the reason I studied so much, I couldn't give you the satisfaction of you beating me." Hermione smirked at him while Draco looked quite annoyed and surprised.

"Ginny," He said after considering what Hermione had said. "I'm not sure if I can give you a list of things like the others but, I'll say sorry from my father about the Diary… and your Boogey Bat hex is really good." He thought for a moment and smiled. "He's a keeper." He nodded his head towards my direction. Finny didn't blush but smiled. By this point she'd controlled herself and wasn't hanging onto Narcissa.

"Thank you. I intend to keep him."

She cuddled up to me and I put my arms around her protectively. Hermione smiled at us approvingly, Ron looked resigned and looked as if he was thinking the possibilities of boyfriends Ginny could have had, and Narcissa looked at us with slightly dreamy eyes and a wistful smile. Draco on the other-hand now had an expressionless face most likely thinking of his father who was right now enjoying the splendours of Azkaban along with his other Death Eater friends. Though there wasn't that many left after Voldemort's demise they were mostly killed in the 'Revenge of Harry Potter Battle' and only the very lucky Death Eaters survived that wave of the war. Though some still escaped and are now in hiding – I shall hunt them down. Draco was saved from Azkaban because he was in the castle and on our side for most of the fight while Narcissa could not fight because her wand was gone and she never said a spell of attack or defence while in the battle. She was forced to the clearing by her Husband who just like his wife just wanted to find his son but caused considerable damage before the hour of respite and through-out, and before the battle.

I got up to check on how the rest of the Weasley family was holding up on the other side of the hall. Everyone also stood with me. Harry shook hands with Draco and kissed Narcissa's cheek reminding her to send an owl to her sister. Ton also shook Draco's hand though rather grudgingly. Hermione and Gin both kissed Narcissa's cheek and hugged her too they also kissed Draco's cheek as well. Ron did not look happy at that, I didn't mind.

The four walked over to the gathered Weasleys and Bill was staring at me almost glaring as if I'd done something unforgivable, or illegal. We sat down with them Ron, Hermione, Gin and I. I also noticed that Charlie also was obviously glaring at me. Just me. I started to think about what I'd done wrong. I had no idea so I just looked from one to the other. After about thirty seconds I stood up.

"Stay. This is my battle with your brothers whatever it is." To Ron, Hermione and Gin who looked suspiciously at them but stayed.

I walked out of the hall, I knew they were following me I could feel the glares on my back. I kept walking leading them to a secluded area of the castle where you could hardly hear anything from that area from the outside. I stayed facing away from them. Bill and Charlie walked up on either side of me and Charlie rounded up on me.

"WHAT WERE YOUDOING BEING FRIENDLY TO THE MALFOY'S…? ARE YOU MAD? THEY'RE THE ENEMY, ON THE WRONG SIDE! THE SIDE THAT KILLED FRED! DO YOU GET THAT? OR DON'T YOU CARE?" Charlie finally finished. I thought quickly and carefully about what to tell them.

"I care Charlie, Bill. I care about you all Weasleys. Fred was my brother too. Not by blood but it was good enough, I wish I could revenge his death. I wish I could revenge all the other people's deaths too. It was my fault that they all died at the castle. I lead him here. I also care about peace in the Wizarding world there has been war, dislike and no trust between people for so long that I have no idea how our would functions. The reason I was talking to the Malfoy's was because they saved my life," they looked really shocked "once each, Narcissa in the forest when Voldemort chose her to declare me dead and Draco saved our lives at his house before I got to Bills." They were both quiet and stunned so I continued.

"When I got hit by the Killing Curse I really did die – I went to never land where mist surrounded me. Before long the mist cleared and I woke back up on the floor face up in the forest again. I was quite confused for awhile but just as the mist came and went everything made sense when I woke up. Like a veil had been over me for so long that everything just fit together like a puzzle. When I did wake up Voldemort needed some time and so I just laid there waiting to be found alive. He obviously pointed to someone and they came up to me and felt that I was alive – that was Narcissa. She asked me if Draco was alive. I told her that it was so and she declared me dead. A lie to Lord Voldemort for me so I could live and defeat him at a great personal risk to not only herself but her family. Just before we left got to Bills house we were caught by snatchers by my own stupid fault" I said the last bit quite bitterly re-running the scene in my head again. "They were sure that we were 'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger' but Hermione disfigured my features quite quickly but my scar stayed. We were taken to Malfoy Manor where we were put in front of Draco to see if he could recognise us. Malfoy knew it was us with one glance and I knew that we were done in for. I could also see in his eyes sympathy and a bit of defiance. As he was basically being ordered by Bellatrix to confirm us but he lied to them saying that it wasn't us. If he had said it was us we would have been dead from Voldemort's hand that afternoon."

I paused for a bit reflecting on my words. And also thinking of ways to reconcile the Malfoys to the Weasley boys in front of me.

"The Malfoy's are not actually on the wrong side. Narcissa was forced into it because of Luscious. And Draco was also forced because his father failed in the ministry. Both Draco and Narcissa didn't fight in the battle against us. Narcissa didn't even have a wand. The Malfoy's have also been in disgrace because of failure at the ministry and Draco didn't kill Dumbledore –they've been lazing around this past year basically. I know what side killed Fred and it wasn't ours. It the people who were fighting for power and royalty and all the other unnessercary things while we were fighting for freedom, our families, revenge on our friends and peace. The Malfoys had discovered their wrong doing long ago but they couldn't actually pull out of being a Death Eater, they just did the bare minimum."

"I also never wanted Ron and Hermione to come with me on any of our adventures but they wouldn't let me go alone. I do care about them. I love them like my own brother and sister that's my age. They had to force on me the necessity of them staying with me. I wasn't happy but in the end I have no idea what I would have done without them."

I'd said all that I could to ever possibly hopefully explain to them about everything. Bill and Charlie seemed to take it quite well.

"I didn't mean about the not caring bit, because you wouldn't have killed yourself… well walked into Voldemort's hands if you didn't care. And I know that we all love you too, that you are our brother because when we all heard the news that you'd died it was just as bad as knowing Fred had died again. It looked to all of us Weasleys that the same emotions were running through our hearts though not as bad as Ron, Hermione and Ginny." At this point his eyes narrowed slightly, I could see the question in them.

"I am just friends with Ginny. After she got over her 'blushing when Harry Potter is near me' phase we became friends."

"Well, that's good to know." Charlie replied.

"Harry, it is no wonder that you were first called 'The Boy who lived' than 'The Chosen one'. You are more courageous, loving, generous and stronger than anyone altogether. I am proud to call you family and by brother." Said Bill admiringly.

We returned to the Great Hall in good spirits but not talking about anything much. I spotted Ginny, Ron and Hermione all looking anxious but once they'd spotted me they relaxed. They had obviously speculated about what we were talking about out there.

I sat next to Ginny again and explained what we were talking about Ginny explained her theory about them finding out that we were together and that they were duelling me or something. I personally found this a little amusing but I know that that'll be coming soon enough.

"Just for security measures try to got onto their good side, you know hew bad Ron was… they'll be worse." She suggested finishing off.

I defiantly thought upon the possibility of that happening because I am not sure that even Ron is still ok about us together or anyone for that matter. But that issue was cleared up as Ron said.  
>"I'll prey for you mate. You may have thought that that battle was bad but you have a war coming to you with my brothers. I have no idea what side I'll be on but I'll put in a good word for you. OW!" he finished as Hermione nudged him and this must have caused him to change his mind.<br>"I'll be on your side so you don't die. That'll be annoying if you do. And I doubt that mum would like it if you get picked on. She likes you."

I wondered to myself if I had Ginny, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Hermione and probably Fleur on one side and Charlie, Bill, Percy and George on the other side with an undetermined Mr Weasley. I deliberated on the outcome, though Hermione wouldn't have that much influence over them but she is quite logical while also very good in a fight mental and physical. I would have to say that I have a good side having Fleur on my side and she is not one that should be reckoned with since the Tri-Wizard and also both the Weasley girls are on my side therefore a force of nature On the other side there were four determined red-head big brothers trying to protect their little 'innocent' sister. I think I might just have a shave of the advantage while I am proceeding into the war.

Throughout the rest of the day I tried not to think about that prospect. Some time I did succeed and others I failed miserably. Ginny pointed out to me that day that I was more afraid of a bunch of Weasley brothers than dying (she sniffled thinking about me deciding to die) or fighting Voldemort. I therefore pointed out to her that if she and Ron were anything to by that I should actually be afraid. Ginny and Ron couldn't see the point that I was making but Hermione –quick as ever saw my point and said she'll prey for me. This didn't give me any confidence what's so ever.

Hermione went off during the day to see McGonagall and came back looking pleased with herself. When they thought I wasn't looking she looked straight at both Ron and Ginny and nodded her head as if confirming something to them. They smiled back and nodded to her as well pleased with the result I pretended that I didn't see the communication between them. I can only assume that while I was talking with the eldest Weasley children that the youngest rallied Hermione to know what she was talking to McGonagall about, but I will probably find out sooner or later. I didn't mind – just as long as it isn't a nasty surprise.

We passed the rest of the day in idleness talking about anything, remembering memories of those who'd passed on to Never land and comforting each other. Today was also a day of mourning.  
>Mr Weasley caught up to us early in the afternoon and told us to get a good night's sleep in because the next day would possibly be very busy as we were going back to the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't know in what condition it would be found in and we were going to give it a thorough cleaning. We (Ginny and I, Ron and Hermione) said a long good night in a dark corner of the castle before returning altogether to the common room pretended being really tired – well I didn't actually need to pretend.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  No idea what to call

JK is a genious and I don't say that in a bad way. She is an ultimate author!

CHAPTER 2 - NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER

The next morning I got woken up by Kreacher a six am. We left at seven after packing by Ginny, organising ourselves and eating breakfast and saying goodbye to our friends. Ron did nothing before he ate though – typical.

We walked out of Hogwarts depressingly to Hogsmede as Mr Weasley talked to McGonagall sometime yesterday, she suggested that we disserperate from Hogsmede to the Burrow.  
>Ginny; half way to hogsmede remembered that she left her pygmy puff – Arnold he was locked away in one of the Dungeons where all the spare death Eaters stayed. She assured us all that she knew exactly where and how the protections were put on the dungeons were.<br>Everyone was discussing who should go with her singe Ginny was too young to Apperate. Charlie insisted that he go with her, Bill argued against him say that he was a curse breaker and therefore the most obvious choice. Than I remembered that I still had Draco's wand and the Elder wand in my pocket.

"I'll go with her." I said. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Well…" I said suddenly uncomfortable, "I need to give this back to Malfoy and…" I turned to Ron and Hermione "I need your help with the other thing we talked about the other day." I said cryptically.

There were a few moments of silence than everyone exploded. Ron, Mr Weasley, Charlie, George, Percy and Bill were all yelling at each other not making any sense at all to why _they_ should go with Ginny. I looked at Hermione and Gin and as one we turned away from the fight and walked hopefully inconspicuously back towards Hogwarts. Slowly we heard the fight getting steadily softer. Just before the fight got out of range to see I turned back and I could still see them yelling at each other, I recon they're almost at the edge of a group duelling. Mrs Weasley though had conjured up a chair or her and Fleur to watch, clearly enjoying the spectacle she looked over, smiled and waved. I waved back.

Ginny lead us to the Dungeons of the Potions Corridor. Hermione stopped us and preformed some spells muttering them under her breath.

"It's alright, nothing's there and those Death Eaters aren't quite the most secretive and careful people."

"I have to agree with you on this Hermione for the past year I've gone in and fed him regularly and never got caught – which is mediocre if I do say so my self. Though it might have been easier if I had your map Harry" I blushed slightly remembering how I used it while camping. Ginny looked at me weirdly.

"I used to watch you on the map even if you were asleep I watched you for hours on end sleeping talking to other Gryffindors eating breakfast I used to just watch your little spot on the map and I followed it everywhere."I whispered into her ear. Ginny's ears by this point turned a little pink. Hermione looked over at us.

"Is he telling you that all he did while camping was look at the Marauders map? Because he looked at it hours on end. I personally thought that he couldn't get anything interesting off it but it seemed to occupy him."

We had gotten to the dungeon. Hermione stood on guard while Ginny and I went inside to investigate. The first thing I noticed was the stench… I looked around and saw the place filled with owls in cages which were filthy. Walking over to the nearest cage I was droppings all over the bottom of the cage and the water was all gone and there was no food seen in the cage either. The owl looked like it was just standing up, swaying all over the place it was probably really dehydrated and famished. The owl next to it was just the same. I looked around the room – all the owls were swaying dangerously, or lying on the floor of the cage either dead or unconscious. My expression must have been horrified because Ginny came over and hugged me.

"They're the school Owls" she said sadly. "They've been down here all year and some of the very lucky students on detention were told to clear this up. Sometimes we just came down to help the owls when we got the time and avoided all the 'guards.'"

I pulled out of the hug and called Kreacher. The loud crack drew Hermione into the room in a panic wand outstretched and looking for danger. Once she established that there was no danger she looked properly around the room and took in the devastation.

"Master, I am happy to serve you, just command it." Kreacher said in his low croaky voice.

"Kreacher, could you help us clean these bird cages, but first can you find Ron and bring him here please? He should be with his family just outside Hogsmede."

"As you say." He replied with a bow and disappeared to find Ron.

"What did you do to him? Ginny looked at me in amazement.

"Just what Hermione ordered. Kind words and a gift of peace. Hey, Hermione, do you by and strange hopeful magical reason knows any spells to clean things like this out?"

Hermione wasn't given a second to think about it because Ginny answered.

"I do. I had to do pig's while Ron was gallivanting off with you and I couldn't be bothered doing it manually."

She taught us the spell and we went around the gages giving them a clean and filling their water trays, also opening the cage doors so they could leave if they could. We just got about halfway when Ron returned with Kreacher with a loud crack.

"Hey... Whoa, what's the stench?" He looked around.

"Who... What happened, why?" Ron looked dumbfounded by the scene before him.

"Thankyou Kreacher for bringing Ron here." I said in case he got offended of Ron totally ignoring him

"Could you see if you can find some food for them? Mice, um... some frogs maybe, insects and some fish?" I finished looking at Hermione for confirmation, she nodded.

"You'll need allot so you might need some help. Find some friends in the Kitchen to help you" Kreacher grimaced at the thought of either help of friends I'm not quite sure which but he disappeared again.

"Ron, take out your wand and help us here please. Fin, can you teach Ron the spell please." She nodded.

"Thanks Honey." Ginny blushed.

"Ugh, can you call Ginny random names when you are out of my hearing range will you?" Ron said disgusted. Ginny and Hermione grinned mischievously I smiled back at them getting their drift.

"Ok" I said. Ron said nothing about Ginny giving me a name...

"Ron," Hermione asked after he finished learning the spell. "How did the fight finish? Did you get to duelling each other by the time you left?"

"Nah, after about five minutes of heated arguing at each other we noticed that you three were gone and Mum and Fleur had pulled up a chair to watch the show. Bill and Charlie were obviously furious and were about to go to the castle when Mum and I assured them that Ginny was in the best care possible with you and Harry with her. They let if you but still didn't look happy. We decided to wait for you guys, and just after that Kreacher popped up from nowhere and gave us the fright of out lives. I immediately recognised him and stood up while everyone else didn't recognise him and had their wands pointing at him." I noticed Hermione scowling at nothing in-particular but the next sentence seemed to cheer her up. "I protected him from them. He said that he was to take me to 'Master Potter' it was kind of weird having your name with a master in front of it Harry, but back on topic Everyone thought that something had gone wrong and one of you were injured or something. He had a hard time convincing them you were alright and cleaning. _That_ confused us heaps. But I agreed to go but told everyone that we would probably take awhile to come back especially you errand Harry. So they've gone to check out home and we're here... cleaning." He didn't look happy with that aspect.

"Come on, get on with cleaning. The more of us that cleans the faster it'll get done and the quicker we get out of here." Hermione snapped at him.

"The quicker we'll get home and clean some more" he retorted softly. I had to smother a snort of laughter.

We worked solidly for about fifteen minutes. Just when we'd finished multiple loud cracks echoed through the dungeon scaring Ron. Ten house elfs came and in their hands were cages of mice, dead fish, insects and frogs – hopefully Trevor wasn't included

"Master, me and my friends have gathered these animals for the owls." Kreacher said with a bow. The others bowed as well to me. Hermione was scowling at me for probably letting them all bow to me, Ron on the other hand was trying to cover up the shock that he'd gotten from them all appearing in the dungeon and Ginny was back to looking between Kreacher and I in amazement. I got Hermione's message loud and clear and put my hands up in defence.

"You don't need to bow to me, any of you. That includes you Kreacher" Hermione smiled.

"But we are glad to do so Master/Mr Potter" Hermione scowled and looked away pointedly.

I took a closer look at them I found I recognise some vaguely – probably from my many trips to the Kitchens for a snack. One stood out though, I had to wrack my brain for the answer to the recognition. It was Winky – the Crouch's old house elf now she's free and working at Hogwarts.

"Ok then, Um can you give me your names one by one please?" They obliged  
>"Gimpy at your service"<p>

"Penny"

"Patty"

"Devin"

"Gapple"

"Dorapkin"

"Winky"

"Durasip"

"Poptell"

"Tilbery"

"Kreacher"

When Winky said her name Hermione whipped to look at her with wide open eyes. And Ron snorted with laughter when Kreacher said his name.

Um, thanks. Kreacher, and Winky I would never forget you. Kreacher, could you give your mice to... Gapple please than go and ask Professor McGonagall to come down here if she can now please don't apparate her, if she can not come ask her if we can come up after we finish here in about half an hour give or take? Then report back to me please? Oh, and I hope you don't mind I might need one of the other elfs to apparate me to find Malfoy?"

"That is fine Master. I shall go see the Headmistress right away" he left with a crack.

"Winky, could you give your fish to Tilbery please and see if Draco Malfoy is still on School Grounds? If he is could you tell him to wait where he is for a minute and t could you come back here and apparate me there?"

"Yes Mr Potter." Bowed, and said to the other elfs- "he asks me like a friend "Than she disappeared.  
>"The rest of you, could you please feed all the owls, spread out all the food around and give them a verity of food?"<br>"Yes sir!" they all said enthusiastically, bowed and set off to work. As we sat down on the dungeon steps.

"Hermione" I said "I know what you're thinking. They're happy to do the work. Look at them go, they're so enthusiastic." I said reasonably.

"Harry, I know what you mean but you always treat house elfs so well! With no doubt would I say that any other house elf would gladly serve you for all eternity if they could." She replied thoughtfully. Ginny looked as if she would have liked to say something when Winky came back.

"Mr Potter," she bowed "Mr Malfoy is waiting where I left him, may I take you to him? She held out her arm to me as I nodded and grasped Winky's hand. A second later I was standing in-front of a very surprised Malfoy.

"Thankyou Winky, could you stay for a bit and take me back?" Winky agreed and stood behind me.

"How do you do that?" Exclaimed Draco

"Don't quite know, they all seem to want to obey me and they can disparate through Hogwarts and everywhere even with a anti-apparating spell activated as demonstrated at your house. Anyway, I believe this is yours." I pulled the horthorn wand out of my pocket and gave it back to him. Draco smiled.

"That is the legendary wand that killed the darkest wizard of all times" I said, Draco's smile widened. He thanked me and pocketed the wand. I said goodbye and asked Winky to take me back and than I took her outstretched hand and stood in-front of my friends.

As I got there the elfs were just finishing the feeding of the owls and lining themselves up in-front of me. In unison they said as they bowed

"Finished Mr Potter!" I was astonished that they'd finished already. I wasn't expecting it. Winky joined them.

"You can go now, but could I make a request?" They all nodded eagerly. I turned to Ginny "Do you know if Hagrid's in any condition to help these owls?"

He's with Grawp I think." She replied. "But, do you remember Grubbly Plank? She's here around here somewhere." I turned back to the elfs.

"Can one of you go and tell Professor Grubbly Plank that this is all here and what condition they're in please?" They all nodded eagerly.

"Anything else Mr Potter?" I think Tilbery said.

"No, but take care of yourselves and the castle" I smiled. They bowed and said versions of 'If you ever need anything, call me and I shall do it. No matter where or when.' They bowed disappeared with a crack. As Winky -the last house elf left Kreacher returned.

Master Potter, Professor McGonagall agreed to see you in her office at the arranged time."

"Thank you Kreacher. Could you also ask Professor Flitwick to come to her office as well in about half an hour please?" I asked politely, Kreacher nodded and bowed to me.

"Gin?" I said as I held out my hand for her to take, she had a quizzical expression on her face.

She held my hand and swung it next to us.

"Those house elfs scare me."

"Tell me about it. Though you're not the one that they're fawning over" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, well last year I was studying and I got a bit peckish, so I went down to the kitchens. Some of them crowded around me and offered me some food."

"Yeah, but Ginny," Ron interrupted rudely. "They're always like that"

"Yeah, but Ron," Gin retorted. "Dobby said to someone that I was 'Mr Potter's girlfriend' and they all started crowding around me… all of them. They stopped work and basically fawned over me. Not like any of the times that I'd come down there – they never took much notice of me though this time they listened intently to every word I said. I kind of scared me the first time but I have to agree with Hermione on this subject – they all love you Harry. They loved me because I am your girlfriend. They even scolded Kreacher about not liking you. That freaked me out heaps."

I thought over the answer.

"Now you know what I feel like when people want to know me because of my name." I smiled at her remembering the first time I came to the Burrow. She couldn't speak to me.

Ron seemed to have surprisingly caught onto what I was meaning and laughed heartily. While Ginny started blushing like her hair which made me laugh because she looked like she was almost eleven again blushing whenever she saw me. I got knocked in the side by a very hard elbow to the side of my ribs I stopped laughing immediately getting the message. Though a second later I heard Ron stop laughing suddenly and started wheezing bent over and I believe that the wind was knocked out of him.

"Why… didn't… you… hit... him… as… hard...?" Ron wheezed softly

"Because I like him better" she answered simply and kissed me lovingly and teasingly at the same time. I heard a pretend retching noise from behind me and I deepened the kiss basically making out with Gin in front of her brother which coincidently had to be my best friend. Somehow I believe I am crazy.

By this time Ron had gotten his breath back and full forcefully knocked into Ginny on the way out of the dungeon making her go flying into me. Luckily though that I knew Ron's way of thinking and I thought of this first and managed to catch and steady her before she sent me flying onto the floor.

"_That_ was rude." Gin stated angrily. I stared into her warm brown eyes and saw a hint of revenge and mischief.

"Next time we see them snogging, were going do what they do to us." She whispered into my ear.  
>"I love your revenge side. Though, I would appreciate it if you didn't take it out on me." I replied in agreement.<p>

Hermione – obviously now Switzerland suggested "Let's take a step outside and possibly take a trip to McGonagall's shall we?"

We all agreed, Ginny picked up Arnold and we all took the long way so we could use up the time Ron holding Hermione's hand and Ginny holding mine. Kreacher was walking behind us so I told him to do what ever he wanted, what he needed to do. And he stayed behind me all the way to McGonagalls. Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered in my ear 'Told you so'

We got there with five minutes to spare so we decided that we'd band together to fix the other gargoyle on the entrance to the office.

It took about a bit more than two minutes – a lot shorter than the other one. I started to feel a little tired.

We than walked up to the office and entered.

"Hello Potter, Weasley, Granger and Weasley. We are just waiting for Filius he should be here in a moment. Come in and sit down." The door opened up behind us and Flitwick entered.

"Now, as we are all here what would you like to talk about Potter?"

"It's about Dumbledore's grave and this wand." I said while pulling out the elder wand. Everyone was staring at it. "I would like to return it to his grave and make sure no-ne can ever open or damage the grave again. Is that even possible?"

They stared at me. "Potter," McGonagall started "Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"  
>"I'm positive professor, after this was mended" I said pulling out my phoenix wand and showing them all. "It is fully functional again. And the elder wand has its trouble especially if you're aiming to be an Auror. It should return to its rightful owner – Dumbledore." I stated truthfully.<br>McGonagall agreed.

"Can we do it now? As we," I pointed to Ginny Ron and Hermione "are due be at the Burrow about an hour ago. Mrs Weasley will get worried if we're away for too much longer and send Bill or Charlie to round us up." McGonagall chuckled in agreement.

"She would do that wouldn't she" said flitwick smiling. Before I left the room I saw a newly arrived portrait next to Dumbledore's. Snape, he was smiling slightly at me. That freaked me out. So I nudged Ginny and asked her

"Is Snape's portrait smiling at me or am I mad?"

She looked over her shoulder and stiffened.

"Nope, you're not mad – that's Dumbledore, you're insane" Ginny whispered back to me slightly shocked.

We followed McGonagall out of her office and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she froze so suddenly with what I think was shock that Flitwick bumped into her, Hermione Bumped into Flitwick and Ron tied his hardest not to run into Hermione but failed and fell on Hermione tumbling down the stairs bringing Hermione, Flitwick and McGonagall with him leaving Ginny and I on the stairs laughing so had that we had to sit down on them to ensure we didn't follow them down.

"Potter! Weasley!" McGonagall snapped. We fell silent instantly.

"Stop laughing and help us up will you?" We dignity walked down the stairs trying hard not to fall apart laughing again. When we passed a radish red Ron we snorted out a laugh and helped McGonagall and Flitwick up. Hermione was glaring so hard at Ron that I have no idea how he was still on earth. Ginny and I started laughing just unable to stop it coming. She turned it on us but that didn't work. After about a minute we got out composure. McGonagall was chastising Ron. I'm not sure but I didn't think that he ever expected to be yelled at by McGonagall any time soon.

"Why did you stop professor?" Hermione asked

"I was startled by the re-construction of this gargoyle" she said pointing to the one that we had just repaired.

"Ah, yes Minivera," said flitwick,"I was curious about that when I was coming to your office."

"That was us professor" said Hermione.

"You all fixed this gargoyle?"

"That one too" Ron said pointing to the one we did directly after the war.

"This is interesting because a few teachers banded together to try and fix it the day before yesterday and we tried different spells and it didn't repair. What spell did you use?"

"Raparo" Said Hermione. "I didn't do anything to the spell"

"I have no idea what you can do to alter a spell" Said Ron sounding like an idiot.

"I didn't do anything" Ginny said looking at me with another expression of confusion. I don't think anyone else saw it though.

"Neither I" I said plainly

"Hm, well we don't have time to discuss this so we shall continue down to Dumbledore's grave." Ginny and I walked solemnly behind Ron and Hermione and in front of the teachers.

"Harry," Ginny whispered into my ear. "You did that, I think it was you! And that morning we went down to the common room you made that whole room warm without your wand! I am sure that it is you that did this." She started to get excited.

"I might have, but we can figure this out another time because I think it tires me out a bit. Do you feel any side affects?" I whispered to her though not in her ear.

"Not really, but during the spell I felt something channelling through me or something. It didn't feel harsh or evil it was more familiar and warm or something."

We were walking past the hospital wing and I thought of something.

"Ron, wait up a second. Wait here a second Gin" I said and started walking into the Hospital Wing.  
>Ginny caught up to me.<p>

"I'm not letting you anywhere out of my sight for awhile."

"I'm looking for madam pompfry. I want to see if she could do something for me."

I found her tending a patient. I didn't recognise them but the looked as if they weren't suffering much.

"Can I ask you to do something for me quickly Madame?" She looked over to me

"What do you need Mr Potter, I hope you don't want a bed though."

"Could I talk in private please, because this is of a sensitive nature? And I would prefer no one knowing about this." She looked at me quizzically.

"Come into my office Mr Potter." She led the way there.

Once we'd gotten in she closed the blinds and shut the door.

"This may sound weird but, could you disarm me please?"

Both Ginny and Madam Pomphry looked quite confused.

"I don't want this wand to feel it's loyalty to me because if I am to become an Aurur I shall be probably disarmed quite a few times during my career. I don't want anyone that is evil to have the loyalty of this wand. And no-one would expect that you are now the owner of the wand."

"So, all you want me to do is disarm you?"

"Yes" I said shortly

"Ok, here goes. Expelliarmus!" she cried. The wand flew out of my hand and it found hers.

"Thankyou. Could I now have it back though, I want to bury it again with Dumbledore" she handed the wand back to me, it felt cold, different. I relieving knew that its loyalty no longer was to me.

"Thank you, that's all that we needed." I said gratefully.

"No, not quite" Ginny interrupted. "Do you have a energise draft? He" she said pointing over her shoulder at me," may need one as he did some tiring magic this morning."

"Ah, yes. Ok." She walked to a bookshelf with all types of bottles and vials on it. She fingered a small one and brought it over and gave it to Ginny.

"This will last quite awhile you should mix about five drops of it with a glass of water or pumpkin juice."

"Thank you heaps, but we need to keep going" I said as I took Ginny's hand and she pocketed the vial. We met up with some very confused friends and teachers standing around outside the wing.

"We just needed to have a chat with Madam Pomfry about something." Ginny said. I noticed that Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny and than got Ron moving again.

We followed after them again. Ron was leading the pack and clearly after the Great Doors he had no idea which way to go – Hermione nudged him in the right direction. I saw the teachers behind me whispering and engrossed in what they were saying. I had a gut feeling that it was about us so I wrapped one of my hands around Gins waist and made her move faster.

"Hey, I was trying to listen to that! It was about us!" She called out softly.

"Hey, I'm trying not to listen to it and I'm sure we'll know what they're saying by the time we go." I said all that carelessly to her but the last bit wasn't quite aimed at her but Kreacher who immediately for the hidden message and slowed down to inconspicuously listen into the conversation. Ginny saw this and shook her head in disbelief and amusement. We spent the rest of the journey in silence. *¹ I was thinking about the time I was at 'Kings Cross Station' the looks on my parents faces. The surprise, astonishment but also the look of sadness in their eyes. I was thinking about what Dumbledore had said also when we got the respective grave with a cracked lid.

"I think you all should repair it after Mr Potter puts the wand inside the tomb." Said McGonagall.  
>I levitated the elder wand with my Phoenix wand and carefully laid it on his hands.<p>

"Ok, now for the hard part. Everyone ready?" We took a deep breath together and said the spell together as one.

As it was going I didn't notice that McGonagall and Flitwick were pulling both Ron and Hermione off the spell putting the grunt of the effort on Ginny and I. We didn't know that they'd pulled out since they did so gradually, but we noticed a little bit of a difference. It became a little bit harder to repair it the pieces were coming together but as if they were lagging behind and reluctant to do so.

Once we'd finished putting it back together I felt as if I'd been drained a little bit and could see the need of the 'Energise draft'. I looked up and saw that Ron and Hermione looked a little bit relaxed and didn't have their wands out. I was very confused at this. I than turned to Ginny who looked as if she'd need a little bit of the draft as well.

"We," Flitwick said in his usual squeak of a voice. "Told Mr Weasley and Granger to pull out of the spell as an experiment to see if you could do it by yourselves as you are both extraordinary wizard and witch." I looked just as confused as Ginny.

"Are you going to tell us why or shall we have to wait?" Ginny said slightly tiredly.

"Wait. Just until we know the reason and all that" Said McGonagall decisively.

"Can we go now while you protect the tomb?"

"Yes Mr Potter you can now go. Just be careful, take it easy and protect yourselves." The last bit of what McGonagall was saying was looking as if it was directed at Hermione more than the rest of us like a secret message or something. I couldn't be bothered at the moment looking into that so I reached out for Ginny's hand and hers clasped mine and turned away from the teachers.

We walked for a bit Gin and I lagged behind Ron and Hermione after awhile I really needed the energise draft and so did Ginny if she was as bad as I. I looked around for Kreacher who was conveniently already at my elbow. Ginny held out to him and he must have known what it was because a second later he disappeared with a crack. We started moving again when Hermione and Ron turned around to investigate. We were getting more and more tired and sleepy almost unable to put one foot in front of the other so I sat down on the ground waiting for Kreacher to return.

Ginny joined me as well. After what felt was ten minutes or so but only about one, he came back with two cups of Energise Draft with pumpkin juice. We drunk them and finally I felt on the verge of a sugar high or something. We gave our thanks to Kreacher and gave the cups back to him. I looked ahead of us and saw Hermione only looking back at us. She looked confused and obviously resolved to ask us about what that was about. Kreacher disappeared again after I told him that we will be at the Burrow soon so he should meet us there after he cleans up. Though he didn't go without telling us what the professors were saying.

Ginny and I raced each other to Hermione and found that Ron was ahead by himself.

"What were you drinking?" Hermione inquired

"Energise Draft. The magic which we did was really hard on us as magically and affected us physically. We were totally drained." I said

"Is that why you went to Madam Pomfry?" Hermione asked

"Yes" Ginny answered for me.

"You should actually have some more sleep soon though, or it will run out in a very bad time." Hermione suggested

"Gotcha mum." Ginny said smiling

"Hey Ron!" I yelled out. "Come back here" Ron Ran back to us

"Why did you want me here?"

"Because… do you want to know what the professors aren't saying to us. What they're planning and all?"

"Yes!" Ron enthused. I thought not to add our source for some quite obvious Hermioneish reasons

"Well, we heard that they were thinking that one of us four has a lot of magical potential." I revealed

"I think though no offence that it would have to be between Harry and I" Ginny put her say

"Well of course it could be you Gin" I said. "You are the first girl in seven generations and coincidently the seventh child! Of course it would be you! Anyway, you're really powerful as well!"

"I think it might be you though Harry" Ginny commented

"Why would it be me though, what magical quality could I have?"

"You have survived the killing curse multiple times!"

"That was just luck though. None of it skill or any magical talent"

"I personally think that it is a mixture of both of you." Hermione put in

"Yeah" was all Ron said nodding and not looking as if he understood anything of that.

"It would be awesome if we could see what your full capabilities are!" Hermione excitedly mentioned.

"I hope that chance never happens against at the wrong times."

We continued the conversation all the way to Hogsmede tossing up the pros and cons of doing this experiment until we got to the apparition point.

"You go first. We'll follow in a second." I said to Ron and Hermione They went with a crack.  
>"You ok? You feeling fine since the Energise Draft?" I asked Gin<p>

"I should be the one asking you because it would be disastrous if you splinched me or something. But I feel fine. As good as if I woke this morning physically but magically I feel as if something's wrong or missing. Do you feel ok magically?"

"Yes, well I feel alright like you as if I am missing something but also as if something was filled in me. I'm not sure what though." I replied to her question.

I held out my arm to her for her to take so I could apparate her to the Burrow. A second later the unwelcome familiar feeling of being turned inside out, back to front and through a small whole.  
>We finally were let go of the horrible feeling. I looked at Gin who was a little pale and breathing deeply.<p>

"I hate apparating."

"I agree. Always preferred flying myself." I said

"Why are we all the way out here?" Ginny asked looking at our surroundings. I had apparated us quite a bit away from the house.

"Just in case the anti-apparition spell was still in affect."

"Good thinking Merlin. I wouldn't like what would have happened if we got caught into it"

"Good thinking Merlin? Is that something like 'Good Thinking 99?' but lets go back to the Burrow shall we?"

"I have no idea who or what 99 is but I think we should get back quickly before Bill or Charlie thinks that you've kidnapped me or something!"

"Good point. Though I don't think that you'd ever let the person live who would have kidnapped you. Even if it might be me."

We quickly walked towards the Burrow. Once we'd gotten to a good distance from the Burrow Ginny decided that we'd have a race. We used all we could against each other though I looked as if I used everything against her; I decided to go a little easy on her. Though if Ginny ever knew that I'd gone easy on her she'd kill me but I braved the consequences. We tied entering the front door laughing and panting. Once I'd gotten my breath back I looked around me and saw Charlie standing in front of me, looking almost ready to explode. He pointed in the direction of the couch where Ron and Hermione were sitting there steady faced though Hermione's eyebrows were raised in a silent question. We started walking over to the couch and sat down on either side of the existing residents Ginny with Arnold still on her shoulder.

Charlie let out an ear piercing whistle and all the Weasley filed into the kitchen standing up looking down on us. George was the last one in and commented as he came in.

"We're not one of your dragons Charlie!" I concluded by this turn out that we were going to be interrogated.

"I think we deserve to know what you were doing at Hogwarts." Said Charlie

"We picked up Arnold when we went down to the Dungeons and found that all the owls were there. All the owls were quite bad off, some already dead. So we started cleaning the place up. I got Kreacher's help getting Ron. After we cleaned up it all we got the house elfs on our cause and they fed them while we went to find Malfoy to give him back his wand. Then we went to talk to the headmistress about a few things." I said feeling it was my fault.

"You didn't say what you were talking about to McGonagall about." Bill enquired still a bit cautious but it was only him and Charlie who were bothered in questioning us.

"We are not allowed to disclose that information to anyone. No offence, but we need to take this information to our grave." Said Hermione.

"Oh, you forgot something you two." Ron said pointing and Gin and I, I was clueless. Bill's eyes narrowed and this caught everyone's attention.

"You did some serious magic" He finished

"Oh, that. I didn't think that was important" I muttered carelessly.

"Of course it is!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What type of 'serious magic' was it?" said Bill doubting that it was that serious as we weren't collapsed.

"Reversing a curse" Hermione said matter-of-factly. Bill whistled and Mr Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys were looking at us in disbelief.

"Show us" George said.

"No, they're probably exaggerating. Not even the best curse breakers in the world can reverse a curse." Bill said very sceptical of what we did.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Check with McGonagall and Flitwick they saw it too!" Ron said defending us.

"Than why aren't you exhausted and collapsed?" Charlie asked confused

"How do you know they haven't?" Hermione said

"Because they were standing up, they disappeared and ran into here!"

"Because they had a energise draft made by madam Pomfry!" Hermione exclaimed

"You have?" both Ron, and Charlie asked at the same time

"Yes, when Kreacher disappeared and you both looked back to us, like ten seconds after you looked back to where you were walking we collapsed from exaughstion physically not magically but we are a little tired magically. We took some and caught up to Hermione who saw us consume it from afar."

"Well you shouldn't be up you two. You should both be in bed." Said a very motherly Mrs Weasley.

"Mum…" Ginny complained "We're fine now. We'll get heaps of rest during the day any way."

"I feel a bit tired though" Ron started and pretended to yawn. All eyes fell on him

"Yeah right Ronald, you're not getting out of cleaning just because you are pretending to be tired." Mrs Weasley scolded him. Silence erupted in the house for a few seconds.

"Can we still see them do the magic" George said interested.

"Ok" I said after gaining Ginny's permission from a nod of her head.

"Bill can you do a curse to an object and we'll reverse it" Ginny asked her brother.

"Can we take this outside though" Mrs Weasley said a tad worried about her furniture.

We followed Bill out the door. He found an abandoned already broken chair and destroyed it completely making it into splinters using an incantation that I've never heard of before.

Ginny and I stood in front of the chair with the Weasley clan behind us looking on.

"Ready" I asked her as I took her hand she squeezed my hand in answer. We breathed in together

"Raparo" we said as one. The splinters started to move off the grassy ground and re-surface and made a wooden chair once again. We broke the spell and I moved to sit on it so I didn't collapse onto the floor though at the moment I felt quite ok but it would come later. Everyone was silent dumfounded of the discovery. Bill's eyes were almost out of his eye sockets in amazement. If everyone was dumfounded by this they defiantly didn't expect Ginny to sit on my lap and so she also wouldn't collapse onto the floor like earlier today she cuddled into me and I put my arms around her waist.

Everyone watched our exchange. Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Ron and Hermione were smiling or grinning and everyone else was glaring at me.

"You like Ginny" Charlie said coldly and accusingly

"Yes, I do. I like her a lot." I said looking into Ginny's Warm hazel eyes.

"And you like him?" Bill asked Ginny.

"Yes, heaps and heaps." She said smiling not looking out of my eyes.

Mrs Weasley squealed

"Took you awhile to get together!" She came up to us chair giving us all her famous bone crushing hug.

"Actually, we were together near the end of my fifth tear and I didn't have time to tell you all because Dumbledore died." Ginny said.

"Ha! I knew it. Hand em over Charlie! I knew you would get Harry in school. Charlie thought never." Said George while Charlie searched his pockets for a few Galleons which he gave to his smiling brother. After he handed over the money he narrowed his eyes

"What do you mean were… as in were together?"

"Well… as you know I was Ginny's boyfriend at the endish of her fifth year – last year actually seems like a longer time than that really. As you know I went camping since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Now I come to think of it I never congratulated you. So Congratulations of being married hope it is a very happy marriage."

"Sank you 'Arry" Fleur said. "Better late zen never zough"

"It won't be happy if I kill one of her friends though" Bill threatened receiving a glare from both his wife and mother.

"Any way," I continued. "And you know that in my Second year the Diary of Voldemort kidnapped Ginny." A ripple of hate pulsed through the group for Voldemort. "He kidnapped Ginny to get to me, to kill me. I was supposed to die down there fighting a _. At that time Ginny was only my best friend's sister. I couldn't imagine what he'd do to Ginny if she was my girlfriend so ad Dumbledore's funeral I broke up with her so she couldn't be used against me like Sirius." At this point I hugged Ginny closer to me not wanting to let her go.

"To be fair, I kind of knew it was coming and I also knew he wasn't returning to school this year. I understood his reasoning and I know he cares about me. That's why he broke up with me, because he cared." Ginny explained further. Everyone seemed to accept this though some reluctantly and calmed down.

"What about we're open about all relationships?" Ginny said grinning evilly at Ron and Hermione.

"God I love it when you're evil. To others that is." I said whispering into her ear and kissing her on the temple.

"What about relationships" squeaked a very red and nervous Ron.

"What about you and Hermione?" George said catching on. "For how long have you been going out? I have a lot riding on this." Neither Ron nor Hermione looked as if they were going to answer this question so I did.

"During the middle of the battle." I said snidely. Ron and Hermione Glared at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed I defence. "We're out, why can't you guys? It's only fair."

"There were many groans, and minimal cheering, and a lot of hands were out either receiving or giving away Galleons. The only Weasley who didn't have their hands out was Mrs Weasley (Ron didn't count and neigh did Fleur) Ginny seemed to be collecting the grunt the money. Ron and Hermione looks horrified at all the money changing hands in betting on their relationship. After the money stopped changing hands Mrs Weasley scolded every one of them for betting and then reached Ginny and held out her hand. Ginny scowled and gave her a section of her winnings. Mrs Weasley smiled and said

"Good betting with you Ginny, though pity you did lose this bet but looks like you robbed everyone else. "

All the boys started asking why she and Ginny could bet but not them. She interrupted them saying

"I'm the mother and I make up the rules." Smiled at them hugged a dumfounded Hermione and skipped into the house.

"How long have you known?" Ron asked and looked as if he would not like the answers

"Fourth year at the Yule Ball" Said George.

"Third year" said Ginny

"Fourth year Yule Ball" Said Charlie

"Sixth year" said Bill

"Fifth year" said Mr Weasley

"Fourth year Yule Ball" said Fleur

"Fourth year Yule Ball" said Percy

"Um.. I guessed something in second year and confirmed in third" I said smiling at them.  
>They were gobsmacked<p>

"You've know _that_ long?" Hermione asked more as a statement though.

We all answered it anyway with versions of yup or yes.

Stalked into the house and Ron followed her. We all laughed.

"Hey, get in here all of you!" Mrs Weasley yelled out of a window. Everyone hurried in except Gin and I as I could feel the energy suck out of me.

"Kreacher" I whispered. A crack later he appeared in front of us. And a yell came from inside the house.

"Yes Master." He paused for a second obviously looking at us in quite some detail as a second later he disappeared. Everyone came out into the yard looking for the disturbance I heard a gasp from I think Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fleur or all three as they noticed that we'd obviously lost energy and sagged in the seat. I was using all my energy keeping Ginny on my lap instead on the floor. Though before any of them could reach us even at a run Kreacher returned with two cups. Ginny took one first and I second. The effect was almost instantaneous so that when they did reach us we were fine again.

"Thanks Kreacher" both Gin and I said gratefully. "Keep that vile on hand will you?" I asked. "I shall master, do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"Could you go to Grimmuld Place and inspect its condition please?" I asked. Kreacher nodded and left.

"Did he give you some energise stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Ginny replied. Both she and Mrs Weasley pulled a face.

"You shouldn't have accepted it. Too much of that stuff in a short period of time is very harmful for the body." Hermione said while Mrs Weasley nodded like a dashboard dog.

"Would you have liked us to be conscious or unconscious?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"I wouldn't have minded either way. Just as long as you are safe and healthy. That is all I care about" retorted Mrs Weasley than she left to go inside again pulling Fleur with her.

"Whoa you really deteriorated really fast!" Charlie said. "We barely got into the house when we came out and you were just clinging to consciousness!"

"Just don't ask us to do anything like that for awhile please." I asked directing it mostly at George and Bill.

"They wont' if they know what's good for them" said Hermione.

We hurried into the kitchen after Mrs Weasley called us in again. We lined up in front of her.

"Everyone, if you've already been given a job already go and do so again and finish them."

Everyone left except Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I.

"Ron, can you deal with your ghoul please. It is driving me insane in your bedroom." He left kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"Ginny, could you make the beds please so when you next collapse today you have something to lie in. And set up another bed in Ron's room, Charlie's room, Bill's room and your room, and you can leave George by himself and don't forget my room." She left only after I kisser her.

"Harry, Hermione. I am so glad you are apart of the family. Though you always were now you basically are. Though it did take you awhile to get with my children but you've always been my extra stray children." She said heartedly before she came up to us and nearly crushed me to death with the famous hug of death.

"Ok, Hermione please help that daft son of mine get the ghoul out of his room before tonight as Harry would possibly like a de-ghouled room to sleep in tonight or before then." We laughed as we heard some yells coming from the general direction of Ron's room and she hurried off to save her boyfriend.

"Harry, I am very sorry to give you such a really mundane job, but you are riding the infested garden of the gnomes. They are getting quite out of hand. If you do start to feel tired, though you shouldn't because of how much energiser draft you've consumed today you can stop and come in and lie down of the couch."

"Mrs Weasley at the moment I feel quite fine and I absolutely love de-gnoming the garden."

"Bless you Harry."

I walked out of the room and into the garden. I spotted my first victim of gnome. I spun him around my head and he flew over the fence. It got up and like a drunken coming out of the pub it stumbled up and started walking in the wrong direction.

It was such peaceful and rhythmic work that I fell into auto-drive not thinking at all. I was steadily moving through the yard when a cough startled me back into reality. I had a crowd of Weasley boys around me looking slightly severe.

"Hurt her and you'll get your favourite dragon – a Horntail onto you." Threatened Charlie

"Hurt her and I'll get something on you from the ministry" Threatened Percy

"Hurt her and I'll get one of my new products onto you" Threatened George who smiled evilly down at me.

A yell came from above us preventing Bill from threatening me

"What are you doing down there! I hope you're not threatening Harry!" screamed Ginny from an open window above us.

"No Ginny, we're discussing the best way to get rid of gnomes" Bill yelled back up to her.

"UGH! You pigheaded brothers. I shall date whoever I want with or with out your permission."  
>Ginny started sending hexes down to us I managed to doge them all while all the other boys were unfortunate enough not to have missed them. All the Weasley boys erupted with bats everywhere around them. The boys all realised that they'd been bogey-bat hexed and groaned knowing that it was their sister's specialty.<p>

"Serves you right you pigheaded mules of brothers!" Ginny yelled down to them.

I gave her thumbs up and she grinned down to me. Next to Ginny was Ron and Hermione leaning out of another window Ron laughing so much that he was almost out of the window. Hermione was smiling down and trying to hold her boyfriend in the room or he'll kill himself falling to the ground.  
>Fleur and Mrs Weasley rounded the corner to see what all the commotion was about as they could hear all the yelling coming from all of us.<p>

"What 'as 'appened to you bill? 'Oo did zis?" she cried in distress. Fleur looked at me – the only one not covered in bats. I pointed up and she followed my finger to a smug looking Ginny smiling and waving down to her.

"What did zey do?"

"Threatened Harry."

"You did vat? You threatened 'Arry! 'Ow dare you, you pigheaded boy!" She shouted at her husband. "You are sleeping on ze couch tonight!" She left Bill standing there giving a very rude gesture to the sky probably hoping that Ginny would get the idea.

"Leave 'im 'ow 'ee learns his lesson please Molly." Fleur pleaded with her and continued stomping into the house.

Molly looked quite glad and announced to everyone

"You are all going to stay here until Fleur calms down enough to practice the reversal on Bill and let him off the hook. Because he is the one who rallied you down here. Harry, please come in, you don't want to be in such bad company. I have no idea where they get it from. Arthur is very agreeable." I followed the annoyed women into the house wondering if this actually was a good idea. I asked Mrs Weasley if she needed any help with anything else as she was down a few helpers. But she said that I could do what ever I liked for the rest of the afternoon. As I passed through the kitchen I heard Fleur muttering in French. I could not make head or tail of what she was saying but figured that it was mostly about the unanimously named 'Pigheaded' boys.

"'Arry, I am so sorry about Bill 'ee is a good for nozing 'uzband and zinks zat women are defenceless. I 'ope that you don't zink zat."

"No, not as all. I think that women defend themselves more than enough. I learnt that from you, Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny my wonderful girlfriend."

"Ah, you are a very smart boy 'Arry, no vonder Ginny likes 'oo! Go off and find 'er."  
>And so I did.<p>

*¹Footnote; I am changing a bit of the Kings Cross chapter. When he gets there a train has already pulled up and in the nearest carriage there was James and Lilly, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Fred all in the carriage looking out at him. Than Dumbledore came and yada yada yada… Brilliant JK scenes following.

PLEASE REVIEW... and by the way I'm probably going to update really irregularly because I did the first like six chapters in the hols but I'm two days back to school and have only written like 100 words. By the way this is my first FF and would love to hear what you think. Don't mind if it's bad.


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

**A/N. JK ROWLING SHOULD BE A GOD!**

**Please review I don't care if you diss me or my writing… just want some feedback please **** also got any ideas that I should include?**

Chapter Three – Discoveries 

I have changed the chapter a little hope you still like it;

I found Ginny in Percy's prefect room still leaning out of the window yelling down to the boys. Once I entered the room her angry expression evaporated and she smiled at me.

"You have a very good aim by yourself Ginny, I barely had to do anything but you did send one right at me, but luckily I dodged it. Fleur is deciding when they get de-batted and Bill is sleeping on the couch tonight." Ginny was laughing hard

"Serves him right. I am very lucky in my choice of boyfriend that he is smart and not thinking that I wouldn't hurt you if you hurt me" she sobered up.

"I hope the threats weren't that bad. Tell me one."

"I think Charlie's was the worse because he threatened getting the Horntail back for me. The others I could probably survive."

"You better not hurt me than because I don't think I'll be able to watch you go another round with that dragon also I don't believe Hermione would let you live long enough to go another round with any monster like that."

"Thankyou for all your faith in me fighting that kitten" I said cuddling her to me. We were silent for awhile.

"I don't think they'll be any trouble anymore about us. Hopefully they've learnt their lesson. Especially Bill. Though I think Fleur is running high on her emotions and hormones as an aftershock of the war."

"It's ten AM when do you think Fleur will calm down?" I asked Ginny

"I'm not an expert but I'm hoping for tonight after desert. Mum might make Treacle Tart if you're good. I might even recommend you."

"What do need to do to be good?"

"You have to help me with the beds, and do whatever I say. But before that you need to kiss me."

"Glad to"

I lowered my head so my lips met hers; I kissed them lightly, teasingly. Ginny must have been impatient because she put her arms around my neck and pulled me into the kiss deepening it. I put my hands around her waist bringing her closer to me. Her hands were in my hair massaging my scalp while my hands were lightly teasing her as they were running up and down her back. She took a step back towards the bed and another and another. Soon enough we were right against the bed I picked her up by the hips and laid her on the bed making out with her. Our bodies were just apart and I could feel the electricity between us igniting into a large explosion. The electricity would explode around us if we didn't touch sometime soon. Ginny must have felt the electricity as well because she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down closer to her, but not quite close enough so I pulled her to me and wrapped my hands around her back and turned us on our sides so I didn't crush her. We were touching everywhere chest, hips, legs the electricity was flowing through us now pulsing between us. It was as if we could see into the soul of the other. In Ginny's I could see the grief for Fred, Tonks and some for Remus, Colin, and some others I didn't know about but underneath that I found some grief for me. Deeper into her soul I saw all the things that make her happy and alive – Mr and Mrs Weasley, Quidditch, me, and lots of others things which I summed up as being free. I have no idea what she saw in my soul but I hope it wasn't too horrific. I could feel the magical exhaustion that we'd worked up today dissolve and we were filled with magic. We were woken out of the blissful make out session when a yell came up the stairs from Mrs Weasley. The electricity disappeared into the air.

"Harry, Ginny have you finished the beds yet?" We were both panting

"You better answer her because I really want treacle tart tonight" I said while trying to get my breath back.

"Almost finished mum. I'm teaching Harry how to make beds properly manually. He's hopeless! And it's taking longer that usual. Sorry I'll try to speed him up but no promises" She yelled back to her mother almost bursting my eardrum on the way. I was rubbing my ear when another yell broke into the silence

"That's right mum" yelled Ron from above us. "Harry hasn't got the word clean in his vocabulary; his room was a mess in second year when we went to pick him out of the window. You think mine is bad you should have seen his"

"I can vouch for that." Yelled George up to us. "I saw it in fourth year as well!"

"Thanks for this" I whispered to Ginny and quickly gave her a peck on the lips before I got off the bed and opened up the door.

"Hey! Is it 'Pick on Harry Potter day today? Just because I can't make my bed and keep my room clean! When is 'Pick on Ronald Weasley day'? and 'Pick on George Weasley day'?"

"You just missed Pick on Ronald Weasley day it was last week" yelled Ron back down to me. I was pushed out of the door by Ginny who yelled up to Ron.

"You lie Ron! That day is next month thankyou very much! The eighteenth of June and you know it is! Maybe it should be 'Ronald Weasley is not an idiot today day'!"

"When is 'Ginny Weasley doesn't curse her brother's week'?" Ron retorted down to Ginny.

"I DO NOT GET A WEEK!" Ginny roared. "I only get a day just like you! And that day is April Twenty first. Put that in your diary and please remind me when it comes up." There was a bark of laughter from Ron's room and Hermione came out of the door.

"Ginny, Ron doesn't have a diary for this year because every day was already booked out to be with Harry hunting treasure. I gave him a homework planner for Christmas a few years ago but I don't think he ever used it." She finished by glaring at Ron.

"Hey! What about a no study, no book Hermione Granger day'?" I chuckled with laughter and I noticed Ginny was also laughing silently, but neither of us was going to get into this fight.

"You fine with December Twenty sixth for that day?" Ron continued while Hermione was sneering at him.

"NO! Not at all" she shouted at him

"Ok, maybe that was an inappropriate day what about 18 September. That's a brilliant day a perfectly fine date"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley That is a perfectly HORRIBLE day! I'm sure you wouldn't remember but that is my BIRTDAY!" Hermione screeched at Ron

"I knew there was something important on that day" Ron yelled feigning innocent. Ok so why don't we move it to 19 September so you can enjoy your birthday."

"I believe this is our cue to keep making beds." I muttered to Ginny over the yelling and screeching.

"Which room now?"

"We may need to fix up Percy's bed since we messed it up a bit." She replied her eyes smiling

"I'll watch while you show me." I suggested.

"Just as long as you watch carefully" she replied.

Ginny got to work on fixing up the bed while I watched her from afar not the bed.

"I hope you memorised that" she said joking.

"Yes, I think I got it" I said not taking my eye off my prize

"Ok, you have to do the next one without my help and instruction unless you really need it than you have to buy the help off me." She said clearly thinking I didn't pay any attention to what she did with the bed –which I didn't.

We made our way to the next room – Bill and Fleur's well… I suppose tonight it shall be Fleur's room.  
>I got straight to work on making the existing bed while Ginny set up the other bed in the room for me to do after this one.<p>

I finished a bit after Ginny set up the other bed. Ginny was just standing there with her eyes narrowed.

"Have you done this before?" she asked in suspicion

"Yeah, a few"

"Than how come your bed is always messy and not made?"

"How do you know that my bed is always messy and not made?"

"Ron said so and you never made it at Grimmauld Place"

"Well, I suppose I couldn't be bothered to make the effort with saving the world and all that" I didn't want to tell anyone about my wonderful childhood at the Dursleys.

Ginny just huffed in response

"I doubt that is the real reason" she started

"What makes you believe that?"

"Because you always had time to do your homework at the Dursleys and at school and everyone besides Hermione and Percy hates homework"

"Well, I did make beds everyday when I was at the Dursleys" I said defending myself and immediately mental slapping myself when I said bed_s_.

"If you made beds every day you were at the Dursleys what happed to the days when Ron, Fred and George came to rescue you?"

"One of the times it was in the dark and the other I was pre-occupied during the day"

"Doing what – Wait! You said bedS?" 'Darn' I said to myself in my head "What do you mean 'beds' I know for a fact that you only had one bed at that disastrous place they brought you up"

"Well, I had chores and my chores were to make everyone's beds" her eyes narrowed suspiciously, I knew I would need a lot of help to get out of this one

"And Dudley?"

"He had to do the washing up and drying of all meals of the day – and he had a lot of meals" I quickly made up on the spot hoping she caught the bluff

"Hmm, I suppose that made up for it in a general sort of way. Like Ron making his own food and all that is it?"

"Yes" I agreed gladly

"But?"

"What do you mean 'But?' there is no but"

"You are Harry Potter, my boyfriend. I can see right through you"

"Well, that would be really bad as you wouldn't know where I was if I moved for example" I took a step to the left, her eyes followed me and showed a little amusement but…

"Harry, I know you are dogging something why don't you just spit it out?"

"Because have you ever thought that I might not want to talk about it?"

"It was only you childhood. Nothing that bad could have come out of it" she scoffed

"No one knows about my childhood" I stated

"Ron? Hermione?" Ginny just stared at me with her eyes narrowed.

"Even Hermione and Ron don't know about my childhood. You all were so lucky in your childhood." She scoffed slightly "I bet you were never bored you had your brothers to entertain you - Dudley prevented me from having any friends Ron and Hermione were my first friends ever"

"Your first friends?"

"Dudley ruled the school. If he said someone was 'unworthy of friends and attention' the whole school gave them none. I was one of those people. I just read the books in the library" I explained

"You like reading?"

"It's a good pass-time; just don't tell Hermione will you. Did you know I actually read _Hogwarts, A History_ but never told Hermione?"

"I'll make sure not to mention it to her; she would probably kill you that you always relied on her"

"Yeah well, the other thing I would have to not tell her and _especially_ Ron was that I was going to be placed in Slytherin"

"What? What do you mean you would be placed in Slytherin?"

"I was going to go in Slytherin. The Hat said that I'd do well there but I chose not to go into Slytherin." Ginny's eyebrows rose. "I'll tell you why one day soon, but believe me when I say I could have fit right in" Ginny's eyebrows rose further.

"I am lucky though," I said truthfully. "That I was brought up in the muggle world like that and not with everyone fawning all over me and I would be like Lachlan McLaggan – so full of myself I would never listen to anyone and be a big obnoxious prat."

"Here, Here." She said looking slightly more cheerier

"Hey, but anyway I don't care about my past, its dark and filled with sadness and only some good memories. It is the future that I am looking forward to. My future with you that is."

"Your future is going to marry me ay? Ginny said smiling teasingly.

"Someday, though hopefully not too long away."

"Mmm… sounds good if I say so myself."

"We'd better get the rest of the beds done than." I said and finally realised that Ron and Hermione had stopped yelling at each other.

"Have you done Ron's room?" I asked

"Yes. Did that first, why?"

"Because I had a feeling that we'd probably have to do a last year birthday again to them."

"That would serve him right" she laughed.

"Should we do it just for fun? Or next time?"

"Next time, because we need to finish these beds. I'll race you to see who can do the most starting NOW!" She pushed me onto Fleur's bed while she ran out the door to George's room. Thankfully she forgot the other bed in the room and I did that quickly yet perfectly (as usual) and ran quietly straight up to Charlie's room which Ginny hadn't entered yet. I quickly made the bed really quietly just as I'd finished the door creaked open with a girlish giggle obviously Ginny thinking I hadn't already come up here and made a bed. I quickly crossed over the room and started to make the bed. She finally opened the door wide open and saw the already made bed than raced in seeing me doing the other bed she realised she was behind by about one bed. A fire was conjured in her eyes they were blazing just the way I love them. I stopped work and looked into them smiling evilly. She vaulted over to me and onto the bed so I couldn't keep making it and started un-making it. I was laughing at her antics to win. So I stopped her by trapping her on her back her arms unable to move under my hands on her shoulders and I was on top of her thinking rapidly.

"I wonder if you are ticklish?" I thought out loud. Her eyes widened

"I would take that as a yes" and I tickled her pitilessly and she was laughing and trying to swipe my arms away from her sides unsuccessfully and trying to squirm out of the way. Ginny stoped for a second and that got me to stop as well. Obviously this is what she wanted me to do as she pulled me onto the bed onto my back she moved out of the way and got me pinned under her and attacked me with kisses. They defiantly distracted me from anything let alone winning. The electricity started up again but not as much as before probably because there were ulterior motives with this make-out session but I didn't mind. After awhile I think even she forgot about winning because the electricity was mounting between us again to breaking point. She flattened herself against me and the electricity disappeared between us and consumed us making all the skin between us tingle with the energy. We were in our own world everything disappeared from around us and all there was is Ginny. The beautiful, wonderful and extremely irresistible girl on top of me. The electricity that was throbbing between us was settling down between us and we became more aware of our surroundings. We slowed our heated and fierce kisses to dreamy slow kisses that kept us wondering and able to catch our breath gradually. We couldn't figure out how much time had passed between us and the real world. We quickly got our bearings and thought about what the experience that coursed between us. We lay there in each others arms face to face on our sides just looking into each others eyes.

I was thinking in my head

'_What just happened?_' and another voice answered it was really familiar saying

'_I have no idea, but whatever it is it was awesome_'

'_I no longer feel magically tired, is that the same with you?_' I replied to the voice that I knew was Ginny.

'_Yes, my magic feels fuller than ever before and as if I've actually added to it_' she frowned in confusion.

'_It might have been all the electricity pulsing between us_' I suggested half heartedly. Her face cleared of all confusion.

'_That's it! The electricity between us was magic. It was bringing us together to heal our magic that was lost or disappeared this morning already or something. Hey! Wait! We're not talking out loud! And I can hear you!_' I chuckled.

'_You just figured that out?_'

'_I was thinking of other things than, but how is this happening?_'

'_The magic connected us_' I touched where her heart was '_here and the soul too I think_'

'_Should we tell mum?_' I deliberated for a moment.

'_Only if she notices something I think_'

'_I don't want too many people knowing about this connection_'

'_That is entirely fine with me Gin, Come on, lets get up and figure out how much time we've used up with that connection thing_'

We got up and made the bed together.

'_I think we're both winners_' I said to Ginny.

'_Yes, we're both winners mainly because this connection works even without a physical connection between us_'

We went down to Mrs Weasley putting on a show of insulting and laughing at me while she was holding my hand almost possessively.

"Harry, you really need heaps of practice making beds manually seriously, I had to re-make them all!"

"The last one wasn't that bad! It's not my fault… ok maybe it is my fault but don't blame me!"

"That doesn't make any sense. I won't blame you but I can tease you."

"Oh Merlin I hate 'Pick on Harry Potter Day' I wish it was over already!"

"Be careful what you wish for Harry, it might just come true" Mrs Weasley interrupted our fabulous acting.

"We're reporting for duty Mrs Weasley, Fleur." I said saluting them both

"I fina…OUCH Ginny!" Ginny had nudged me in the ribs and commented in our heads '_We_'. "Fine. _WE_ have finally finished making the beds… all of them"

"Is there anything you need done?" Gin asked

"I have nothing for you to do" she turned to fleur and she shook her head. "We have nothing for you to do so why don't you have a free afternoon to do whatever you want."

"By the way, Fleur you need to learn the Weasley woman hex by the way"

"I am zure zat your mozer can teach me zoon"

"Can we play some Quidditch?" I asked Ginny

"We'll probably need Hermione and… them" she pointed behind me. I turned and saw Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs holding hands.

"We have decided that we are all going to play Quidditch" Ginny announced to the arrival's.

"What if we don't want to play Quidditch?" said Hermione

"Talk for yourself" Ron said. "I'm in." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll go just to keep you in line and don't kill each other not that you will be close to."

"Fantastic" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Let's go get our brooms."

I got my snitch out of my mokeskin Pouch, put it in my pocket and gave the pouch into the care of both the Mrs Weasleys.

We got to the Broom cupboard going past the batty boys.

"Harry, because you don't have your broom you can borrow one of ours." Ron said

"Thanks"

'_Aw, all your talent will be needed to combat me now and I don't plan to go easy_' Ginny commented to me

'_As if I'll let you win_' We had this conversation while everyone got a Broom including Hermione – who apparently got the slowest there was and Ron got a quaffle to play around with. Hermione hadn't gotten on a broom since first year so we'd have to be gentle with her.

We made our way to the forest to where the Weasleys usually play Quidditch in a clearing so they could practice dives. Once we'd gotten near the forest I asked Ginny if she'd like to race me through the trees to the clearing she agreed and to be fair I changed brooms with Ron so we'd have the exact same model. The only rules were that we weren't allowed to go on the path and above the canopy of the trees. Hermione made a bet with Ron, reminded us to be careful and that this was a very stupid and dangerous idea.

'_Than why is she betting on you winning?_' I asked Ginny

'_Because I told her that I'd win easily_'

'_Ha! Yeah right. Good luck!_'

'_Thankyou, but I won't need it_' Gin retorted. She was way too confident, even though I hadn't held a broom for ages, and never used this one she doubted my skill which was sad. Ron Flew to the clearing so he could see who won.

"Ready" Hermione shouted. "Set… GO!" she yelled. And we were off I knew the general direction that I needed to go and headed that way, but I made sure that I always saw the path in the corner of my eye. I weaved through branches, trees leaves. The clean sweep was nothing to my old Firebolt but I don't think that I should ever use a Firebolt in here because just with the clean sweep I was getting heaps of scratches. I kept low to the ground knowing that there would be fewer obstacles to avoid. I pushed the broom to its limit and just managed to complete the course without crashing. I burst into the clearing and saw that I was the first one here that is not counting Ron. A few seconds later Ginny burst into the clearing looking really excited but once she saw me her face fell.

"So sure that you didn't need that luck?" Ginny just scowled and glared at me.

"You must have cheated! I have done this so many times that I know the course back to front almost upside down, though that would be a little dangerous" she whined though she didn't seem to have any scratches anywhere on her.

"Maybe because I don't know the course and pushed this poor broom to its peak and suffered some injuries that is why I won and you didn't and also I have fantastic natural skill with the broom"

'_Have I told you how much I hated loosing?_' Gin said mind talking.

'_Nope, but you have now and I won't forget it so I can win against you all the time_'

Hermione finally came running into the clearing about a minute after Ginny came in.

"Who won?" she panted.

"Harry" Said Ron very joyfully. While Hermione groaned. I swapped brooms with Ron

"I thought you said you've done this many times Ginny! That's why I bet on you." Hermione looked a little distressed.

"Hermione, what did you bet?" I asked her since she hadn't given Ron any money or anything.

"If Ginny won I wouldn't have to get on this broom but if you did win I'd have to. And I thought that you wouldn't win because you've never been in this forest, haven't touched a broom for just under a year and you haven't used this model of broom before. But I have learnt my lesson that I should never ever bet against you with anything in reference to Quidditch." This brought a strangled cry out of Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny" she said sincerely. I let the snitch go that was cooped up in my pocket.

"Come on Ginny, lets see if you're better in the open air. I've let the snitch out and I have to be truthful with you, this snitch tends to like me but… I'm sure you're good enough to get it anyway." I challenged her even if she didn't know I challenged her.

She had the fire in her eyes and she was ready to go. I got on my broom and flew upwards into the free sky. I was preying that I wouldn't loose because that would mean I would cop a lot from her later on.

I enjoyed the feeling of the broom reacting to every movement in my hand and difference in weight placement. Just to feel the wind in my hair I decided to take a practice dive to the ground to warm up my reactions with the new broom. It was thrilling being back in the air feeling care-free I laughed all the way down I realised that Ginny thought that this wasn't a feint and saw her following me. I pulled out of the dive with heaps of ground and air underneath me. A few seconds after I pulled up I heard an loud intake of breath from Hermione and instantly passed it off as her getting off the ground on her broom but the next second after that I heard a crash and a loud yell both in my head and out loud.

"POTTER!" '_POTTER_' it was deafening. I turned to the ground and saw Ginny sprawled on the ground with her broom a couple of metres away from her.

"You fell for that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I wasn't even pretending! Looks like someone needs to practice" I taunted down to her. I glanced at Hermione who looked terrified from the fall that Ginny just took. To get to the ground fast I decided to take another dive and this time I wouldn't make it a sissy one.

'_This is how it's supposed to be done hon._' I told Ginny before I climbed into the sky to get more time falling and make it way more impressive. I stopped climbing and started to fall back down with gravity; I rightened myself and used the broom to make me go so much faster to the ground. I kept going down… and down finally the ground loomed close and I decided to get a little closer and make it just that touch harder to pull out of. I could hear multiple gasps both from my ear and mind as I just missed the ground by a metre or so. I flew over to Ginny smirking while Hermione, behind me was yelling at me thinking I was suicidal or something.

Once I came over to her I landed and kissed her on the mouth I could still feel the kick of the minimal adrenaline that rushed through me when I dived.

'_That is how you pull out of that dive. Did you enjoy it?_' We were still kissing throughout our conversation.

'_It was pretty impressive I must say, but did you have to take it so close to the ground? Even I who knows what you can pull off thought you were going to crash!_'

'_I don't think it did anything to give Hermione a hand into having a getting onto a broom though_' A yell interrupted us out of our peculiar conversation

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME PLEASE? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MAKE-OUT SESSION!" Hermione yelled in hysterics.

'_Should we tell them_' Ginny asked mischievously '_Why not_' I replied

"That wasn't making out just to let you know" Gin said in a Hermionieish voice. A slightly stunned silence continued after that broken by a very disgusted Ron

"Well tell me to look away when you do will you?"

"Ditto" both Ginny and I said at the same time. Ron just looked slightly more disturbed and disgusted.

"ANYWAY… Do we want to get back on topic…? Harry almost killing himself by crashing into the ground? Did you see Ginny crash? She couldn't have pulled out of that"

'_Well that's reassuring, she really doesn't put much on my broom skills does she especially after the race'_ I had to pull back on the laughter that was threatening to come. I tuned off Hermione knowing that she'll go on for a bit.

'_She doesn't think I have skills either since I totally wasn't the youngest Quidditch player in over a century'_ I said sarcastically trying to stop my eyes rolling at Hermione

"Hermione" I interrupted her ravings as she looked surprised about me interrupting so I took the chance. "Do you really doubt my skills? As a seeker I have done so many of those dives in a training session that I didn't actually have to think about pulling up. It was basically a routine for me go up three hundred metres fall three hundred metres over and over again. Oliver got me so good that I was actually thinking of other things while I was doing it like you doing my homework and assignments for one and I was pushed so hard from my first to third years that I doubt that I will ever not be able to pull out of a dive close to the ground unless I am already dead." The others looked a little confused at the name Oliver.

"Oliver… Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Quidditch captain that drove us to insanity about Quidditch. You remember him right? Come on! The keeper before Ron?" Finally the light bulbs flashed on.

"That brute of a captain! He was horrible! He kept you from doing all your homework"

'_That's her first reaction of course'_ I commented

"I personally liked him Hermione, we won every game when I wasn't soul sucked in the middle or not playing."

"Come on Hermione" inspired Ron "Get on the broom! Fly around with the wind in your hair and be care free… when you get better that is"

"I never want to be carefree on a broom ever Ron. It's dangerous!" Hermione Retorted

"Come on Hermione, if makes you feel better you can perform a neat piece of magic and make the ground like a trampoline." I suggested

"What's a trampoline?" Ginny enquired

"It's really fun, there is an area of stretchy material that's like elastic and you can jump on that and jump up and down. It's basically the muggle version of flying kind of. Dudley had one and I sneaked a go one time and because it was so fun I lost track of time and got caught and punished. It was worth it though."

"Come on, Peeeeaaaaaasssseeeeee…. Hermione" the Weasleys pleaded together. "That'd be awesome, but you still have to fly." Ron finished not wanting to be cheated out of his bet.

"No. Another day. Today is meant to be enjoyable and fun for all of us and if the tramp is going to come you'll" she pointed to all of us "spend all the time on the ground and I will fall on you not the tramp!" She said decisively as she picked up the Broom from the floor and put a leg over it and paused.

"Now, remind me what I have to do after this." Hermione said looking longingly at the ground. We all looked at each other grinning. Thankfully I reeled in my laughter.

'_Hermione needs instructions how to do something!_' Ginny told me.

'_Never thought I would see the day she's getting help from us baffle heads_'

"Ok, Hermione all you need to do is kick off… like bend your legs and jump" Ron calmly suggested.

"OK" she breathed. She kicked off the ground and squealed even though she stayed in the air stationary her feet about half a metre off the ground. We clapped and cheered. Poor Hermione though looked half between absolute terror and proud happiness.

"OK, now you have to be a little careful if you lean forward you're going to go forwards" She started leaning backwards. "Don't do that! You'll go backwards if you're not careful!" Ron warned as Hermione started to right herself on the broom full terror now.

"Ok, you've got the slowest broom we have so it won't go that fast. I'll get up with you" He said and gave the quaffle to Ginny. We moved back a few steps to give them room.

'_Looks as if Ron's got that covered do you want to keep practicing? The snitch is still out there somewhere and than we can play with that thing_' I in my mind pointing up and than at the quaffle in her hands. Ginny immediately let the quaffle drop to the ground and picked up her broom and flew off. I joined her in the sky circling the field. We were shouting jibes and insults at each other in our minds and aloud – usual seeker techniques, but our eyes never left searching for the snitch. At one point I saw it next to Hermione, but since I didn't want to freak the poor novice out I feinted to the opposite end of the forest. Ginny… again fell for it, so I pretended to loose it by looking back to see where Ginny was behind me. I played it all out and it worked perfectly so we gradually returned to our positions in the sky. Just as I was reaching the best height to observe the pitch for the snitch where a sparkle came from below me looking almost on the ground. I dove in for the chase with Ginny on my tail, technically she couldn't have a chance against me in a seeker dual with the difference in broom quality so I took advantage. I sprinted down to the ground and pulled out of the dive and did my signature move – standing on the broom handle and catching it… in my hand.

"Yes" I yelled in celebration still moving and balancing on my broom when Ginny came up behind me and nudged me. Thankfully I was barely off the ground so I rolled onto the ground. I picked myself up off the ground and laughed.

'_Sore looser_' I teased to Ginny. While Hermione was rushing over here on her broom looking slightly frantic.

"Are you ok?" she demanded

"Hermione I was barely off the ground, I am fine" Ginny who was laughing and Ron who was a little shocked flew over to us from different directions. Hermione was glaring and scowling at Ginny but she just kept laughing.

"I've always wanted to see you do that Harry. Ron told us all about it in the Summer Holidays over and over like a broken record what happened in your first match. And just to complete the catch I thought you needed to fall off. I'm glad you obliged." She laughed.

"With your help that is. I have spent the last seven hellish years keeping both my boys alive. I don't plan on having them die of a freak quidditch accident in the backyard" Hermione said slightly accusingly and frantic.

'_Her boys? I think you belong to me now_' Ginny said

"Hermione, don't blame her. I'm fine and in good spirits and you are flying really well" I praised her.  
>That got her off topic.<p>

"Hey! Why did you fly so fast over here but when I ask you to go very slightly faster less than a metre off the ground you flatly refuse? Ron asked annoyed.

"Because Harry could have been injured or something" Hermione justified herself

"Now," Ron started with a slightly evil tone to his voice. "Since you have already shown me that you can actually do this quite fast you can do it again over there" he pointed to the distance "and faster back here" Ron clearly believed that she wouldn't go as fast but I saw the determination on her face as she picked up her broom and flew back over to where they were at about the same speed or slightly faster. She stopped, got off the broom and turned it around while Ron explained.

"I haven't taught her… I mean remind her" Gin and I snorted. "How to direct the broom."

Hermione came back over faster than she went over. She got off and said to Ron

"Is that fast enough for you Master Weasley?"

"I suppose, now comes the fun part" Ginny replied while I laughed at Ron's offended look

"I shall pass the instruction of my accomplice brother to finish your education of the art of the Broom. He shall teach yo-"

"Remind me" she interrupted

"Yes, remind you how to steer yourself into circles" Ginny finished seriously without cracking a smile not like me. Hermione though, was playing along and with a serious face she bowed with her hands on her thighs

"Yes Master Weasley" I cracked a laugh remembering all the kung-fu/karate movies I've secretly watched over Dudley's shoulder. Hermione laughed.

"High five" I told her as we clapped our hands together still laughing.

Ginny and Ron were just looking at us not getting what was fully

"Muggle thing" I explained. I got on my broom but as I was putting my hand into my pocked to retrieve the snitch that I put there just before Hermione came flying over Ginny asked me

'_Quaffle please?_' I rolled my eyes and agreed. She flew into the air behind me with the quaffle under her arm. I knew that I wasn't going to excel that well with this particular part of the game. We played with it throwing it to each other testing our abilities and putting ourselves through a good cardio workout. I looked down when I heard a long squeal and saw Hermione flying circles around Ron while he was laughing at her. She finally got back on track with the flying and started to actually direct herself all over the pitch – near the ground. The next step was going a tad higher but I don't think we'd get onto that today but you never know Hermione does like to surprise us – especially Ron. We stayed up in the air figuring out some cool moves to use on one another or someone else for that matter in both chaser and seeker positions.

'_I think we might need Hermione's help with some of these ideas so she can tell us the best angle to come into it and all'_ suggested Ginny.

'_That'll be a good idea_'

We flew down leisurely to see if we could get her support on this idea when I felt a sharp ache just under my chest. Exactly where Voldemort hit me with the Killing curse in the forest almost like where Voldemort's soul would have been hidden inside me. The sharpness made me know that it was similar to the pain that was usually in my scar when I was close to Voldemort. I immediately thought that we were in danger and fastened my broom up to get to the ground. I didn't do a spectacular dive just a hurried one. I quickly got off my broom and pulled my wand out; I saw Ginny land next to me and do the same. We hurried over to Ron and Hermione who both had their feet on the ground they too had pulled their wands out of their pockets. We stood in the middle of the clearing watching back to back watching for any movement or sound our wands ready for attack or defence.

"Just like the ministry" I muttered and I could hear little grunts and noises of agreement. I could see Hermione out of the corner of my eye whisper something to Ron I hope it wasn't 'I love you Ron' because that would make him feel that she wouldn't make it out of this fight. A few seconds later she whispered to everyone.

"Touch my hand, it's behind me. Make sure you do or you will miss out on something" We all searched with out non-wand hand and found Hermione's. Once we'd all gripped her she started muttering something and I wasn't stupid enough to interrupt her she could be saving our lives right now.  
>A minute of muttering later I could hear another voice in my head… Hermione's<p>

'_Can you all hear me? Don't react or show any expression on your face_' she warned. Though both Ginny and I already knew this.

'_How long will this spell last?_' Ginny asked.

'_As long as I want it to_'

'_What did you do?_' Ron asked.

'_I linked up our minds and thoughts sou we can talk without anyone else knowing what we're saying_' she said matter-of-factly.

'_We know_' both Ginny and I told her to her surprise.

'_How do you know?_' She asked. Through our special bond I asked Ginny if we wanted to tell them now or later she agreed with me as now.

'We already mind speak so to say'

'_SINCE WHEN?_' Hermione cried.

'_Earlier this morning_' I answered vaguely knowing the whole answer would not be welcome for Ron.

'_What spell did you use?_' Hermione said intrigued and annoyed at the some time '_Because the one that I used is really old and complicated. I learnt it from Professor McGonagall_'

'_Do we need to do this now Mione?_' asked Ron. '_We can interview them later. At the moment I am more concerned about our safety than working out spells_'

'_So… Mione, can we call you that too…. No offence but Hermione is way too long for everyday use_' Ginny commented.

'_I am surprised that you already haven't given me a nickname. Mione works better than bushy or something rude like that_'

'_We can call you bushy if you really want_' I joked '_But Mione works just as well at the moment because we need to figure out who this threat is and what they want and what our plan is_' I said annoyed a little because my chest still hurt a bit.

'_Does anyone have any ideas?_' Ron asked

'_Yeah, but it depends what formation they come to us in, it'll be easier if we use our brooms to get away from each other and fly either two or four different ways and go to different sides of the field_' I suggested waiting for a reproof of the plan.

'_Sounds like a good plan, I think we should go into two ways, Mione and I and you and Ginny_' Ron was now in full fighting mode.

'_Sorry Mione but you'll have to put your practice moves into action here just to keep us safe. You think you can fly well enough for this?_' Ron continued.

'_I shall rise to the occasion_' she replied.

'_Pun intended of course?_' I asked her.

'_Ha ha very funny_' she said sarcastically.

'_I would take that as a yes_' Ginny told me in our connection.

We were all silent for a minute or two. The pain in my chest was getting a little worse but if I concentrated on my breathing I could tune out the ache.

'_Are you alright Harry?_' Gin asked me.

'_Yeah, fine_'. I answered a little too quickly but I directed my thoughts from my chest immediately.

'_No you're not I can feel it. Tell me_'

'_You don't need to know_'

'_Yes I do. Now tell me this second_' Gin said very forcefully

I sighed

'_It's just my chest, that's what warned me of them coming. It's like my scar and Voldemort_'

'_God that'd be horrible, just to get rid of one warning device only to get another one_' Ginny sympathised as an afterthought she added

'_But who are 'them'?_'

'_Personally I think they might be avengers of Voldemort or snatchers or something_'

'_Well, they wouldn't have time to change the list of people that are on the list. And I would have to say, you probably still would be on the top_'

'_I don't doubt that_' Just a tick later movement caught my eye inform of me and a man, and another, and another. They came out one in front and one on either side just behind the leader.

'_I've got three in front of me_' I said.

'_Me too_' answered Ron.

'_Also_' said both of the girls.

'_So, we have three each. Let's just hope that we're good enough to duel them and for us to all win_' I said.

'_Always the optimist aren't you Harry_' Ron commented pleasantly

'_Of course we'll all win Harry! You defeated Voldemort, and we_' Ginny said pointing to herself and her brother '_are descended from the greatest ever duellist – Molly Weasley and Hermione is the brightest witch of the age. There is no way we can fail_' she inspired us all. I still felt a little down about this though

'_Ok! Let's have some fun flying shall we_' Ron said quite happily.

'_FUN?_' shrieked Mione.

'_Ssssshhh_' I told the others

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two blood traitors, Potter and Mudblood. Pretty poor resistance you have there Potter since you are going to die by my hand and one of you is still underage I have no idea why she had her wand out though"

"I wouldn't underestimate these three" I replied to the man and carelessly advanced with my broom still in my hand

"We've been trained by the best Potter"

"Who? Professor Lockhart in St Mungo's? Because _We've_ been trained by the best – Dumbledore"

"Ha! Dumbledore… who's he. That's good Potter, but I do believe you all were taught by Lockhart the Loony. Not us though, we were taught by the master himself The Dark Lord. If I am not mistaken Dumbledore is dead Killed by a trusted friend"

'_They're advancing on all sides_' Hermione commented

'_We have the advantage of brooms though_'

'_I'll just go fly around like a mindless idiot shall I?_'

'_Actually yes, Lucky Ron just reminded you, and you are novice enough to be unpredictable as a master like Harry and I_' said Ginny. Ron coughed out loud '_and my accomplice_'

I had to struggle to keep my face impassive.

"Stuck for words are we Potter?" The advancing Death Eater said

'_Get ready, on '_now_,' it'll be in the middle of a sentence_'

"Not really, I just thought if I ignored you, you would realise that I was the one who killed Voldemort his greatest enemy and will now do the same to you." The Death Eaters hissed at the name.

"You are not worthy to say the name little boy."

"What?" I laughed "Scared of a petty name. How pointless. Who may I add was worthy of calling him that if you weren't? His equal? In that matter you mean me. I was his equal. I am a half blood – just like him. Both of my parents are dead – so were his, well after he killed his father that is. Hogwarts was our first home. I was his equal. _I_ could only kill him and only _he_ could kill me. You don't know how equal and the same we were. I basically was Voldemort though I was a good version." I laughed dryly.

'_God they have no idea how close we were_' I commented to the others they were just as confused as the people we facing. As they were stunned silent.

"Since we've cleaned that up now… STUPIFY!" We shouted together and straight away ducked so their defence shots shot towards their own people unluckily it didn't hit any of their own side. We got on our brooms and flew towards our respective sides as previously organised.

"They're getting away! Kill them!" Was the shout from below us. Flashes of light exploded past us, we were lucky that none of them got us because some of them were green.

Gin and I flew quite a bit in the air constantly moving around in different directions and being unpredictable. I finally faced down and saw our attackers we had eight trying to kill us or something Hermione and Ron were lucky only to have four.

I sent many spells mostly expelliarmus, impedimenta and stupefy down at their general direction trying to group them together.

'_I'm going down_' said Ginny, '_I'm doing no good up here_' she commented '_I can't even aim correctly!_'

So she went down and drew caught the attention of only two attackers and I was left with four I quickly looked around at the other fights, Ron and Hermione were also split up battling two each but that wasn't what was worrying me, they were both on the defensive.

I stoped shooting random spells and decided to actually concentrate on what I was meant to be doing. I blocked un-necessary shots at me and forcibly blocked or dodged all of the shots coming at me. I had no game plan except for not getting killed and the others not getting killed too. I was shooting now to harm the Death Eaters coming closer and closer to the ground shattering their formation and shields to pieces.

They all scrambled away into different directions making me at the centre – I realised too late that this wasn't a good idea but before I could do anything to prevent this; a killing curse came at me and I noticed it too late as it came from my blind side. I could not even put up a shield it was so close not that the shield would do anything to a Killing curse.

The green light exploded onto the Weasley broom, the force of the curse sent me flying into the air upward the shards of broken wood and chunks of wood flew everywhere as well digging into my torso some quite deep – I was so filled with adrenaline that I couldn't actually feel the pain luckily I knew that it would hurt like hell in a few minutes. I heard a scream from below I have no-idea who from though but I knew that since I wasn't dead there was no choice but to keep fighting that was what I was brought up with.

Bless Dudley Dursley. I'll have to remind myself to thank him one day. I was facing the ground and all of a sudden it started getting closer. If I didn't do anything soon I'd be dead so I sent two very powerful shots of stupefy in different directions at two of my attackers. They crumpled like paper after they were thrown off their feet. I didn't have much air left under me as I twisted in the air and pointed my wand threatening at one of the two attackers left and sent him an unorthodox stinging hex to his face to hopefully blur his vision.

I didn't have time to give a fate to the remaining Death Eater as there was barely any room between me and the ever hostile ground. I could hear not just in my head but in my ears terrified screams and yells from probably not only the girls but Ron as well. I blocked all of the distracting sounds out and in slow motion I twisted again in the air so my face looked up towards the calm sky and pointed my wand towards the clear blue sky with just one cloud in it and yelled with all my might and determination both out loud and in my mind

"UP!" I screamed in desperation and determination

I came to an abrupt halt and I watched as my wand first produce a blinding pure gold glow burst from the tip and immediately surround me, secondly I saw also in slow motion my faithful wand fly out of my hand. I was considerably more weakened by this use of unusual magic and surprise that it actually worked. I heard the wand reach the lush grass below me and conceal it itself from me and hopefully all other eyes.

For the first time in… three days I was a little bit afraid. I was not armoured with anything. I was floating in the air without my trusty wand and nothing holding me up but my determination. I could feel magic racing around my body. I left all my consciousness thought of what was around me and I let the magic take hold of me.

It took possession of me and I felt it racing around my body tingling like pins and needles. I felt my hand rise in the direction of the last of my attackers and bellowed an unfamiliar word. A heap of magic rushed out of me at once it was a pearly white colour it rushed towards the terrified man – he screamed as it wrapped around him. He started swatting at it like a fly.

The terrified man cried "Avada Kedavra" the light shot forward off his wand and hit the magical barrier around him and rebounded off it back into him. The magical possession suddenly left my being; it also left me very little magical reserves left. My feet hit the ground lightly. I figured that the possession lowered me to the ground without me noticing.

I slumped to the ground in relief and almost exhaustion. I looked up and saw Ginny she was facing me with an open gobsmacked mouth and not her two attackers who were advancing behind her. They raised their wands and just before they opened their mouths I mind yelled to Ginny

'_MOVE!_' but I knew it was too late. In slow motion I saw the attackers mouths move and I immediately reacted I thought all of Ginny, nothing but her and a second later I disappeared off my current spot to her though it was a mere twenty or thirty metres. I landed in front of her and grabbed her shoulder hard and just before the killing curses came to meet us I disapparated away again using all the rest of my determination, love and desperation.

I have no particular plan of where we were going to go so I wasn't too surprised when I appeared right in the middle of Ginny, Ron and Hermione's Death Eater attackers. Without further ado I pointed two fingers at Ginny's attackers backs and shouted "STUPIFY" they were blasted off their spot and stayed still on the ground.

'_Stupefy mine_' I asked Ginny letting her do something as I knew I would finish the rest of this.

Ron and Hermione hadn't managed to disenable any of their attackers while they were together or apart even if they were distracted by my spectacular fall back to earth. They were being pounded by spells coming at them as they were now on the ground they were both still on the offensive and didn't look as if they were gaining any ground or seconds against their attackers. They barely had any time to return shots as they were putting up countless shields and dodging everywhere.

I lifted a finger and pointed at Ron, I sincerely hope he wouldn't mind but I sent a trip jinx at him and he fell on his face. This surprised the Death Eaters though they didn't have any time to figure out what had happened as they were crumpled on the grass seconds later I could feel the exhaustion rushing up to meet me but I couldn't give into it yet I called all my… well what ever I had left and threw it at the last two attackers into the form of the spell stupify I could feel all the majority of the rest of my magic flow through me toward my fingertips and shoot out of them towards the attackers, though they could have easily been overpowered by Ron, Mione and Ginny together but I couldn't risk it.

My sight went fuzzy at the edges than completely black and I lost consciousness before I even hit the ground.

Please Review, thanks

Pie


	4. Chapter 4  While Harry was out

A/N I only own anything you don't recognise… that should be not much everything is dedicated to J.K

This chapter may be a little confusing because it changes views rapidly

Chapter Four- While Harry was out

Just after I stupefied Harry's last attacker who seemed he couldn't see anything because his face was so puffy because of a stinging jinx I think I turned around and saw Harry raise his shaking hand again and shouted "STUPIFY" with what I would say is all the force he could muster. A moment later my heart stopped. Harry's eyes went blank and his hold on me became slack as he started to fall to the ground. I caught him and lowered him to the ground gently. I could feel the flicker of his mind leaving mine for only fractions of seconds but in the last few hours the additional frequency of Harry's thoughts and comments I've accepted it as apart of me forever and finding that he is now flickering away from me was breaking my heart.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had no idea what powerful magic he used but they knew that he needed some help and now!

"KREACHER" Hermione yelled in a slightly hoarse voice but very frantic hoping desperately that he would somehow come when she called.

"Hermione! He won't come to your call. He won't come to anyone's call except Harry's" Ron said quite fast and racing up to her to hold her back from almost ripping Ginny off Harry. They just stood there while they saw probably the closest person that Harry had do something to him. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder with relief about the fight being over and worry about Harry and Ginny not moving a muscle.

Ginny was sitting next to Harry and touching his lightly bloody chest where most of the splinters of his broom inserted themselves into his skin and where his heart was just beneath her fingers. To Hermione and Ron they thought that she had already given up hope because her face was impassive and was as still as a rock but Ginny was actually somehow reaching into Harry and giving him some of her magic to keep his thoughts and frequency in her head still, so she knew he was alive.

She could feel some of the magic breaking away from her own and flowing through her arms and from her palms to Harry's heart and where his minimal magic was. She took a deep breath and followed her magic into his body where she could see it growing slightly more with the assistance of her own she searched for his soul which was not easy to find as it took her awhile to find and as she saw the outside she knew a little what to expect because of their soul-searching make out sessions this morning but she didn't think it would look like this still.

It was blindingly white and gold but there was a scar on it. The scar was a line of the purest black just one line but it was so different that it scared me. It was if something evil had touched it or attached itself to his perfect soul. The soul kept moving as if it was lost in the body somewhere. It would though explain some of his feeling of loneliness and of being lost in this world. I came closer to the pure light soul and went through the exterior of it. The inside was beautiful all different colours like a rainbow but it was chaos. I knew what he needed to keep him stable – it was love. I poured all my memories of loving Harry into him and I could feel his soul settling. I withdrew slowly and carefully out of his beautifully chaotic soul and out of his body and back into the real world. I became quite a bit exhausted. I opened my eyes and we were still in the quidditch pitch. Somehow I was a little surprised. I looked up to see Hermione sobbing into Ron's shoulder while Ron had a slightly mournful face on.

"I've done all I can do for him but what are you still doing here you moron! Go Get mum and dad! No, wait a second. Let me try something." I breathed in deep and thought strongly of Harry and said commandingly

"Kreacher" A crack later he appeared, took in the state of Harry and cried out in alarm. Kreacher immediately started hitting himself in the head and muttering something.

"Kreacher! Stop it! Don't punish yourself Harry would hate you to do so! It was our fault. But I and Harry need your help. Can you bring us to the Burrow please?" Ginny pleaded and Kreacher stopped punishing himself.

Kreacher reached out and took Ginny and Harry's hands and disappeared before Ron and Hermione could get anywhere near him to come with them.

"We'll have to fly" Hermione said.

"I never thought I would ever hear you say that" Said Ron quite stunned.

So they retrieved a broom each and flew over the forest flying as fast as the broom would let them, luckily Hermione picked up the one that Ginny had been using and was actually putting Ron to the test of how fast these brooms could actually go.

As soon as Ginny, Kreacher and an unconscious Harry appeared in the kitchen there was chaos. The two Mrs Weasleys were very frightened at first by the appearance of the three figures in the kitchen and than started to become frantic once they'd seen the blood on the unmoving Harry and the worry in both the house elf and Ginny's eyes. Mrs Weasley collected herself

"Fleur, Go get Arthur from the garage. Ginny stay right where you are. You too Kreacher." She commanded and raced out the door towards the batty boys. Where she immediately reversed Ginny's hex, once they boys saw that it was their mother in an almost frantic state not Fleur the realised something was really wrong and they snapped to attention.

"What's wrong mum?" Bill asked.

"Don't quite know yet but Harry is not moving, Ginny is looking as if someone's died and Kreacher… I have no idea, but I think they were attacked and Ron and Hermione aren't with them. Can you all go to the quidditch field and find them quickly please?"

The boys set off running at a flat out sprint worried for everyone especially their possible MIA brother. But luckily only half way to the forest they saw two figures on brooms and they recognised them as their brother and his girlfriend so they ran back to the house to find out what happened.

Arthur entered kitchen at a run with a frantic French woman on his heels and saw his daughter kneeling next to her boyfriend whose shirt was covered in blood and clutching his hand for almost dear life and a house elf staring down at the un-moving boy. He started forward but his wife got there first and moved Ginny away from Harry though she was very reluctant to go. I went to my daughter while my wife waved her wand over Harry's body.

"Ginny, tell me. What happened? I need to know all the details." I said softly

"We were playing with the quaffle when Harry felt that there was someone out there. So we landed and conferred with each other about what we were going to do and Mione did a spell and a few minutes later twelve Death Eaters came out separated into four groups. Harry talked to the leader for a bit than we did a ministry and flew into the air in groups of two, eight following us and four to Ron and Mione. Soon we were separated because I couldn't aim from the air, and I doubt Mione or Ron could either but Harry stayed up there he was awesome but I couldn't help him as two Death Eaters combated me and was forcing me away from him."

"At one point I think Harry split the Six attackers up that stayed to fight him and he got in the middle of them one of them shattered his broom and it threw pieces of wood into him and threw him in the air, I stopped concentrating too much on my duel. He came down but while that was happening he stupefied four of his attackers and I was screaming not the only one though because he couldn't stop at that speed from that height but he did, just after he sent a jinx at another guy. Harry pointed his wand at the sky and shouted 'up' and he stopped."

"Purely just stopped where he was in the air ten or so metres from the ground I was so relieved that I almost feinted but his wand flew out of his hand. It's what he did next that kept not just me but my attackers and his eyes glued to him. He rightened himself and started to glow a pearl colour mixed with gold and he pointed at the remaining man and pearly white stuff came out of his hand and consumed the guy, he said the killing curse at Harry and the stuff but it bounced off it and killed him. Harry was set on the ground looking a little unsteady on his feet than he called to me to turn around I did and the two Death Eaters were raising their wands and saying the killing curse."

"At that moment I thought I was a goner but Harry appears in front of me for a millisecond just getting me out of the way of the curse by apparated us to the middle of the field. He finished off the guys and I finished off the jinxed guy than he stuns both Mione's and Ron's attackers because they looked to be in a tight spot. After that he collapsed and I couldn't feel him any more and I gave him my magic." She said all very quickly. Arthur was quite confused about the last bit but was not able to question anything because his youngest son ran into the room with his girlfriend trailing behind and his wife declared that Harry needed to get to St Mungo's.

"I have to go with him" Ginny said straight away than Kreacher said to Molly

"I'll take you and Harry there with Ginny"

"Well I think we have that sorted for the moment. You go." Arthur said to his wife and daughter.

"But, what about us?" said Ron and Hermione together

"You can go later, once we know what's wrong with him" Arthur said calmly as Kreacher grabbed Harry's, Ginny's and Molly's hand and with a crack they were gone. At that moment the rest of the Weasley boys ran into the room asking or more like demanding what was going on. Fleur rushed up to Bill and started hugging him.

"Obviously," Bill stated "it is something bad."

"We'll tell you what happened of what we know, because even we don't know everything" said Hermione.

_**(GPOV)**_

Kreacher got them straight to the emergency section of St Mungo's. Medi-Wizards rushed out of their offices so see what'd caused the crash. What Ginny thought as a head Medic came up to them and asked

"What's wrong with him?" she asked

"Won't wake after being in a duel with about twelve wizards kind of." Ginny replied.

"Stay here, girl, mam. We'll take care of him" and she levitated Harry off the ground and disappeared into the room with about eight medi-wizards following her.

"Come on Kreacher, let's wait out here" and she led the elf and her mother to the nearest chair to wait.

A few minutes later about five of the medi-wizards came back out of the room again, leaving only three people in with him. By the look on their faces and their body language he was alright. The head lady came out of the room and came towards them.

"This is a peculiar case that I haven't seen before but only heard of happening once or twice in history. I would like to tell me everything that he has done today magical and non. Include all the details you can" said the woman.

I retold the whole day; it didn't feel like we woke up this morning at Hogwarts. But I washed over the make-out session and launched into everything I know about the duel which was a hell lot more than Hermione and Ron as they didn't see all of the stuff he did. I finished with telling her about giving him my magic, going into his soul – though I messed that bit up a bit and about taking him here.

At the end of the story the woman asked

"Who is he?"

"Harry Potter, my boyfriend" I replied without hesitation and the woman raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"I think you should come into the room. And meet the medi-wizards that are in there they specialise in affects of magic. My name is Cassandra Grean, but you can call me Cassy. I am the Head of medical emergencies at St Mungo's and I used to specialise in affects of magic on a body."

I headed through the door with Cassy and saw two medi-wizards, one with wavy, long, blonde hair and the other with short black standing next to a shirtless Harry with only red scratches now on his torso as well as a diamond scar just under the joining of his collar bone and another raw looking scar that looked like an asterisk in the middle of his torso and scattering remains of bruising muttering to each other each looking quite mystified.

"Jasmine, Michael, I would like you to meet this young man's girlfriend…"

"Ginny" I supplied

"I believe Ginny will tell you a few things that might clear a lot of your confusion up, because it has done mine"

"Do I have to go through everything or only the relevant stuff?" I asked Cassy.

"Relevant. Though most of it was all relevant though."

"Ok, well today Harry…"

"Harry?" Michael asked

"His name. Harry Potter" I clarified, Jasmine and Michael looked a little gobsmacked. I saw their eyes flicker over to Harry's forehead. Now I could realise how annoying it'd be being Harry. So I hurried along. I got started on the story again now adding a few more details because my mum wasn't there to re-tell this to anyone that we don't want it to know and without muffing up the soul searching parts as much as before.

By the end of the tale they looked more mystified than when I'd started. Cassy just looked at them.  
>"You'd think that because they were specialists they'd be able to see all the important stuff but no- that's why I'm here" Cassy muttered to me.<p>

"OK quaffle brains" she called out to Jasmine and Michael who looked up

"Here you have a boy who is the most famous person in the world and his girlfriend who can talk to him without touching him or a spell. They're obviously in love and if you reveal any of this information you will be sacked and I hope you go to the dementors because this is absolutely very private stuff and Ginny shouldn't need to tell anyone this type of information to anyone let alone her mother and three random strangers such as us. I believe the problem is because he has used so much higher powers; reversing curses, flying and glowing… and some seriously awesome wand-less magic I think he is just exhausted even though you may not be able to help more until he is conscious again. Until then we shall monitor him and only let you, the elf and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger into this room so that this stuff doesn't go all over the news and all."

"How do you know about them?" than I thought what a dumb question! "Sorry, that is a really dumb question – I'm tired" I was feeling the effects of giving Harry some of my magic "and that sounds good, but I seriously doubt that my mum will let you tell her alive that she is not able to at least see Harry" I said with all seriousness.

"Ah, Molly Weasley is it?" Cassy asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Well, we'd better get you a chair or a bed because I very doubt that you are going to go outside this room and let your mother in" Cassy said.

I could feel myself growing more heavy I quickly slumped on the side of Harry's bed. Cassy came over to me right away and probably knew that I was going the same way as Harry so she ordered either Jasmine or Michael to get me a weak energise draft to keep me awake for a bit longer. I knew I really didn't have that long so I moved myself with my determination and to lie next to Harry and she put her hand on his bare chest just where his heart was underneath and fell unconscious. 

**(Third person POV)**

Molly became quite anxious when Ginny was in there for quite awhile. She could see that she was starting to tire before she got in and when about five minutes later when one of the Medi-wizards came rushing out and went into an office she became quite a bit more anxious.

Cassy came out of the room slightly smiling and Mrs Weasley stood up instantly.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Ginny cleared a few things up, we believe that he is only suffering from magical exhaustion. You may come in, but let me warn you your daughter has collapsed from the same thing but to a far lesser degree of seriousness. She is currently lying in bed next to Harry." Molly saw Cassie's eyes crinkle in humour.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked

"They're so in love" Cassie replied simply and smiling dreamingly

"She added extra things when I wasn't there didn't she?" Molly asked already knowing the answer.

Cassie just jerked her head as if to say 'I think you already know'

As Molly entered the room and looked at the two in the bed she laughed softly and said to Cassy  
>"I think I know what you mean now. They both look so peaceful in each others arms. It would be a shame if we had to separate them" Molly thought of something. "Though I doubt the boys would like to come in here if he's like that and Ginny's asleep or unconscious next to him. They will be alright though won't they?"<p>

"They will be and only us three Medi-wizards know who he is and what's wrong with him. We'll keep him here until he is fit to go home with no-one- the-wiser that he was ever here."

"Good, thankyou so much Cassy. Is there a floo nearby I would like to tell the rest of the family what's happened"

At the burrow Ron and Hermione were finishing off their version of the battle and everyone looked very confused and with the extra comment added by Arthur at the end about Ginny giving Harry magic cleared one bit up but defiantly not the rest. There were big gaping holes. They decided to keep themselves busy until they could come to St Mungo's that they would dispose of the twelve unwelcome Death Eaters in the Quidditch pitch and find Harry's wand. Arthur was in charge and he elected Fleur to write an owl to Kingsley – even though he might be super busy he may have suggestions about what to do after this. Though he told Fleur not to tell him that Harry is in St Mungo's but hint that someone has been injured. The rest of the Weasley team was overdue to the quidditch field to help round up the eleven stunned Death Eaters.

"They said something before we attacked them" said Hermione "they said quite confidently and smugly that they were trained by Voldemort himself."

"I think only Harry can tell us if indeed they were taught by him, because he'd be the person that Voldemort duelled the most. Or, well more like it duelled and won several times"

The clan made their way to the quidditch field and found everyone where they'd been stunned or killed. This would make finding Harry's wand all that easier as the area which he'd been originally fighting was in the middle of six death eaters.

"It should be here" Hermione pointed to a wide range of area which had to include an extra five metre radius around the attackers just in case it could have gone with a gust of wind.  
>The boys first pestered poor Percy about the procedures in rounding up criminals but since he didn't know the just rounded up the stunned attackers and put ropes around their legs and arms, they also put Percy in charge of collecting their wands and keeping them safe just in case. Hermione suggested that they put markers where their bodies were just in case and than preformed a neat piece of magic where a prison like box was created around them. After they did that the elected Charlie guard the 'prisoners' and the rest of them try to re-create the fight in a harmless way and find Harry's wand.<p>

They went through all the sections of the afternoon starting from when Harry and Ginny were coming down to ask Hermione about doing some quidditch stuff –though they didn't know why they were coming down, but everything after that was re-created.

"I preformed the spell an-"

"What spell?" Charlie inquired curiously

"One that allows you to hear the thoughts of the other people in the spell, you can talk silently as well. It's really cool" Ron said

"So, what you're telling me is that you can talk to each other and share thoughts with each other without even opening our mouths?" Hermione nodded at Charlie

"Do you know how rare that spell is? It's mainly so rare that not many people can master the spell because it is so bloody hard! There are terrible stories about what happens to people who don't get it perfectly right!" Bill exclaimed worried

"I know. But I'm not sure that Ron, Harry or Ginny know though, but I was taught it by McGonagall the day before because I needed to keep an eye on Harry. You know how depressed he becomes if someone around him dies and all."

"Yeah, like for the past few days he's been looking…"Ron stumbled on the last word to describe Harry.

"Lost?" Hermione inserted

"Yeah, lost. He also hinted that he and Voldemort were basically the same."

'_There's something he's not telling us_' Ron immediately turned around to talk to Hermione.

'_Really…_' Hermione said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

'_Do you recon Ginny knows?_' Ron asked with a little distaste in his voice.

'_I'm not sure. If she knew and it was really important she would either make him tell us or if he refused she would tell us herself_'

'_So you're saying that Ginny doesn't know about what ever it is?_' Ron tried to clear up. Hermione shook her head a little then pated Ron's cheek lovingly.

'_I love it when you don't understand me. You're so cute_' he took her hand from his face and held it in his hand and patted it

'_I am never cute_' Ron had to tell her.

'_I would have to disagree with you there_' and getting back on topic with most of the care in her face disappeared with a thought and was replaced by concern.

'_I think Harry needs to tell us_'

'_He should tell us firs!_' Ron whined, Hermione smirked a bit.

'_You're jealous of your sister?_' she singingly said

'_Am not!_' he denied glaring at her for seeing through him.

'_Yes you are. You are jealous of your sister because she is your best mate's girlfriend_' she stated looking slightly sorry for him.

'_I was his friend first, she barely knows him, and they were together a little last year and about two days!_'

'_Three actually, and do you think that she knows nothing about him. Ginny knows just as much about him as we do! And I don't think that you would like to be as close as Ginny is to him?_'

'_Why?' _

'_I've been listening to Ginny's thoughts and she's saying some stuff that is quite weird. And anyway have you seen the way they look at each other? They're obviously in love_' Ron looked repulsed

'_And I think it only intensified today. And when was the last time you spoke feelings with Harry?_' Ron looked a little guilty.

'_I don't remember, but I did when I was under the love potion_'

'_Did he ever get to say anything on __his__ feelings?_'

'_Just as I said I don't remember, he just told me bits of it afterward_.'

'_Well, I have and let me tell you, Harry loves your sister to bits and she back. Don't be jealous of her._'

From the outside the Weasleys were watching a silent movie. As there was re-actions and facial expressions but no words. "I think we're getting a personal demonstration of the spell" commented Bill

"Do you think this will go on for awhile?" asked Charlie

"That depends." Said George

"On what?" asked Bill

"If they start fighting." Said George chuckling a little

"If they start fighting than we should probably start trying to piece some bits of the battle together and try by Hermione, Ron and Ginny's description act it out and try to find Harry's wand." Arthur suggested

"Where would we start? I got confused right at the start of the tale" Said George

"Well, we know that Harry defeated everyone but, they also said that he was surrounded by six Death Eaters!" said an amazed Percy

"So we find a pattern of a circle kind of and look in that general area?" Asked Charlie

"Sounds like a plan." Said George "Oh, look they've finished" he said as he noticed the two lovebirds turning around again to look at them.

"Ah, returned to reality have we?" Bill taunted them

"It was about Harry" Ron said not bothered

"Ah, ha. Sure. What ever you say" Hermione glared at him.

"Shall we get onto it?" She asked

"Well, you were the one that got off topic" he replied "but go ahead, keep explaining"

They went on explaining through all the steps of the battle and finally found the spot of where Harry was battling. They could see some burn spots in the ground where they thought some of Harry's spells hit the ground and started searching in the general area. Fleur strolled into the forest.

"Ztill looking for ze vand?" she asked Bill

"Yeah, we haven't found it yet"

"'Oo sure about zat?"

"Why?" He looked around and saw everyone still looking on the ground

"Because it ez 'ere you duffle brain!" She bent down and picked up the wand from right in front of his foot

"Everyone, stop looking. Fleur's found it!"

"FINALLY!"

"So did Kingsley reply?" Arthur asked

"I'm not sure the owl has gotten to him yet Mr Weasley" Hermione pointed out

"Ah, should have thought of that. Why don't I just Floo him?"

"Why not a Patronus first to see if Kingsley's is free? You wouldn't want to interrupt a very important meeting"

'Ah, now I know why you got so many owls Ron. It was Hermione's influence"

Arthur sent his Weasel patronus to request an emergency meeting. A lynx returned and told him that he'd be free in about five minutes to talk.

"That gives us time enough to get back to the house. Ugh, um who would like to guard the prisoners?" No one volunteered "Ah, good on you George and um… Charlie. Thankyou for volunteering yourselves" Arthur said sarcastically happily but it got a tad awkward when his sons glared at him.

George didn't look happy at his new found job and neither did Charlie but Hermione hoped that they would be able to create some fun in the job, even if it was illegal. So they all, bar the two 'Volunteers' trampled back to the Burrow with the extra broom. They arrived just on the five minute block. Arthur asked that if anyone wanted to add anything they should just call it out. As he collected his pinch of floo powder the fire flared green and out stepped Molly. She was bombarded with questions.

"How is he? Can we see him? Where's Ginny?" Were all quite popular questions

"ONE AT A TIME. Though I am a wonderful mother if I do say so myself, I can not answer fifty questions at the same time. Harry is just fine, he is 'magically exhausted', the head medi-wizard said that only Ginny, Ron, Hermione and myself are allowed to see him and Ginny is also collapsed because she, from what I gathered gave Harry some of her magic but she is fine and sleeping right now. Now what has Kingsley to say on the matter?"

"Ah, I was just about to floo him" Arthur said.

"Well? Come on Arthur" Molly impatiently said

Arthur threw the Floo powder into the fire and lowered his head to talk to Kingsley

"Sorry I'm late Kingsley. Molly just came back from St Mungo's and gave us the report and we all wanted to know about it all."

"Why did she need to go to St Mungo's" Kingsley asked concerned

"I'll tell you the story from the top shall I? I don't have every detail Harry and Ginny do and they're both at St Mungo's at the present so we'll do for the moment"

"Were they attacked?"

"Yes. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing…" And Mr Weasley continued the story with inserted comments from the clan behind him.

"Hmm, this is quite peculiar. I should go and see how they're doing when they wake up. Could you send me a patronus when they do? Particularly Harry please?"

"We will Kingsley. Thankyou. But what should we do with the attackers? We have them stupefied and body binded in a magical cage guarded by George and Charlie except for the one that died"

"That sound's good, I am sure that they volunteered instantly for that job." Kingsley said laughing but became serious. "I'll let the people I trust in magical enforcement department clean it up but Ron and Hermione should make up a story with George and Charlie about defending themselves because they'll enquire about that type of stuff because it is their jobs and I am not going to pay them to sweep it under the rug. Sorry. Say that Ginny and Harry are out somewhere and haven't heard what'd happened. I'll give you about an hour until I tell them ok?"

"Thankyou Kingsley, you always think of these things"

"I'll drop in to see them when I can next. Ah is Percy there behind you? Because I will defiantly need his assistance soon" Percy's eyes lightened up and raced up the stairs to get changed into some nicer stuff

"He is coming in right now Kingsley"

"Enthusiastic isn't he. Ok, See you."

They finished the floo call.

"Ron, Hermione. You heard what Kingsley said go and make up a story with George and Charlie." Molly said to them and as they ran out the door towards the forest she yelled after them "MAKE SURE IT IS BELIEVEABLE!" She shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen and muttered "Never thought I would ever say that in my entire life!" Arthur and Bill heard and laughed under their breath knowing that she never actually would ever say that.

The three quarters of an hour was one of rest, than Molly - to play her part as the 'over protective mother' rushed to the forest to yell at the duellers.

She got there a little bit early to make sure she had the story and see any fix any faults in it and just as the magical enforcement people came she started shouting at them.

The worst bit was that Molly acted so well that they really were scared to bits. She was yelling ridiculous things like 'YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED' which really wasn't that ridiculous and all sorts of other insults to them and as soon as she 'realised' that there were other people on the field she turned around with all her pleasantries on and as sweet as a cake.

They told the story which was;  
>Ron and Hermione were taking a stroll around the place and went to the quidditch pitch knowing that no-one would be there so they could talk privately. They stayed there for about an hour than Charlie and George were in charge of finding them to bring them back to the house for after noon tea but when they got there they were surrounded by the twelve attackers. They said that they were there to kidnap Ron and Hermione, but since George and Charlie was there as well they would use them as bait as well to lure Harry into saving them and therefore a trap to kill him the law enforcement guys believed them and they got away with it. Hermione before they came remembered to change some of the memories of the Death Eaters so it would fit in with the story. The Twelve Death Eaters were brought to wherever 'prisoners' go to. – Probably Azkaban<p>

"Where is Harry Potter though? As this was about him and trying to kill him where is he? Does he even know?"

Ron, Hermione, George and Charlie hadn't thought of a story for Harry and Ginny. Molly was making it up on the spot and doing a very good job at it.

"Harry and my daughter went off to the sea this morning because Harry's head needed clearing after the past seven years of constant danger from Voldemort he needed to get their priorities right. Ginny accompanied him because she is his girlfriend."

"He picked her up fast" One of the law guys said to his partner who choked back a laugh.

"They were together since last year actually" Hermione cleared the air with a half lie.

"What have they been doing the past few months… Long distance?"

Everyone ignored the question.

"Are you done asking questions sirs? I will ask Harry to come in to the department as soon as he comes back from the sea" Molly interrupted

"Yes, we are finished. Tell Mr Potter we would like to enquire how he is protected as this seems to be quite an organised attack after he comes back from… clearing his head"

They disapparated away from the spot.

The group of five didn't celebrate just than, it was only after they got into the Burrow that they yelled and cheered and hi-fived each other for a good job well done.

Hermione and Ron now just had a chance to go see Harry and Ginny in St Mungo's no matter how un-responsive they may be. Molly told them to ask for Cassy when they got there.

When a Medi-wizard that came up to them what they were doing here they asked for Cassy. The man looked at them a little strangely and went to get Cassy. She was a tallish woman with straight light brown hair that came up to her shoulder, hazel eyes and had a kind face and an air around her that just made you feel like you could trust her with your darkest secrets.

"Ah, you must be the relatives to room four. Come with me and I shall tell you all about his condition. I am Cassandra Grean or just Cassy, I'm the head of the emergency wing." She said formally. Hermione and Ron just played along. She led them down the pristine corridor. And to a room which had a large number four on the door and she led them in.

The room was plain and smelled a little of what Hermione thought was a little like bleach but I didn't quite smell right. The lights were dimmed. When Ron looked into the corner of the room towards where Harry and Ginny were lying in bed he stiffened. Hermione who was looking in the opposite corner at Kreacher standing there of course noticed Ron's reaction this and looked towards the corner as well. Hermione smiled knowing that this in fact what she was expecting, not Ron though.

"I would say by your reaction Mr Weasley yo-"

"Ron. Call me Ron"

"Call me Hermione as well"

"So by your re-action Ron your mother didn't tell you they were currently like this? But Hermione, you had prior knowledge?"

"Ron should have expected it since I talked to him about how much those two were in love but obviously he didn't want the lesson to sink in too fast" She said to Cassy who smiled at Hermione.

"Ron," Hermione said taking his hand. "Get over it; she loves him, he loves her they're perfectly happy and peaceful. Come on, look at them. Don't tell me you've ever seen them together or apart more peaceful. You've known each of them for the longest. Even when he is sleeping he's never looked this peaceful! And you and I should know we only spent the whole few months looking at him out of the corner of our eye just in case!"

"You're right. As always. Though he always does look more peaceful when he is unconscious. Remember the Bludger incident that McLaggen took to him?"

"We can go closer to him right?" Hermione asked Cassy.

"Be my guest, though I would like to know how he got these two scars on his chest and the one on his hand?" Hermione visibly gulped

"I gave him this one" she said as she pointed to the diamond scar once she got close enough.

"What did he do to you?" Cassy asked intriguely dismayed.

"Well, we were um, sorry, I'm not sure how much I can tell you but we got into a little bit of a fix during the year and there was a cursed necklace that was hanging around his neck when we were attacked. We just got away but Harry, of course got bitten by a serpent and he was also lost in an unconscious nightmare I had to get the necklace off him so I used a severing charm to remove it."

"You didn't tell me that" said Ron

"Yeah, but you were otherwise engaged weren't you" she retorted quickly. The two of them still hadn't talked about that incident yet. There was silence for a bit.

"Harry got the one on his hand in fifth year. The year nobody believed him about Voldemort coming back. He got it because of the toad teacher Umbrage gave him a blood quill to use to write out his lines 'I will not tell lies'. The detentions were at least a couple of hours long and he got so many detentions from that toad of a woman that by only the first week it became a scar, let alone the rest of the year" Ron said quieter than usual. There was a quiet all around for a couple of minutes as they all stared at Harry's asterisk scar.

"And this one?" Cassy inquired softly not trying to ruin the moment of stillness

"We can only guess on that one" Hermione said transfixed by the scar.

'_Voldemort_' Ron whispered into the silence of Hermione's head. She whipped her head to face him.

'_You're a genius Ron! It must have been where Voldemort had used the curse on him_' she trailed off thinking of the consequence

'_It came out ok_' Ron said hugging her

'_But did he really die_?' Hermione sobbed silent tears into Ron's shirt.

'_We can only ask him that Mione_' He replied. Hermione calmed down enough to tell Cassy who was looking at the two of them with her head slightly askew as if she was questioning something weird.

"Voldemort" Hermione whispered

"Ah, the culprit for the first and hopefully last of the scars that Harry shall ever have" She was silent for a bit

"Hermione, do you still have the communication spell in use?" at Hermione's start she explained

"Ginny told me"

"Oh, yes I do. I was just talking to Ron through it. Sorry if you felt a bit left out it's kind of new to us having this power to talk in total secret. We were just thinking of what he would have hit Harry with to cause this and I came to the conclusion of…"

"Avada Kedavra" Cassy supplied

"Yes, Voldemort did say that Harry was well and truly dead but, we never thought about the possibility of him really being dead and all. To us he was dead for less than five minutes. No time for us to grieve or anything and he just popped up in the middle of the Great Hall, saves Mrs Weasley from an early death and saves us all again. Didn't have time to actually think about it properly did we? It was like he was more missing for a bit than dead"

"It's something that we need to hear from him though" Ron said quietly.

"When did you get so wise?" Hermione whispered

"Dun' no"

"Just ruined it" Hermione smiled

"Can you hear their minds?" Cassy asked

"No, it's like they're blocked or something, but I am sure that Ginny could still hear the frequency of Harry's mind even if he was unconscious. We haven't tried sleeping yet though, see if we have the same dreams or something similar." There was silence for a bit while they just looked on to the unconscious pair

"And those comfy looking chairs over there are for you by the way and if you want to you can come to my office, which is just next to this room to the right and it does have my name on it Cassandra Grean and Floo home to talk to family." And Cassy left.

Hermione pulled Ron towards the comfy chairs and sat down in them. Ron's only comment was

"I wish they gave him a shirt. It doesn't look right him not wearing a shirt" Hermione chuckled and left her chair to sit on her boyfriend's lap

The very long day pulled to a close with six empty beds in the Burrow. The four's and the one in George's room and the extra in Fleur's room. Fleur went through with her threat from that morning so Bill was sleeping on the couch, but he didn't believe that he'd be there all night.

Ginny and Harry were still unconscious in the bed they shared and Ron and Hermione were cuddled up in the comfy chair which was transfigured curtsey of Hermione into a slightly more comfortable bed to sleep in. When Cassy came in to check on Harry and Ginny, she wasn't surprised to see the two couples still in the room and the elderly house elf in the corner of the room. Lucky it was big she thought to herself. Cassy pulled an extra blanket on top of Ginny and Harry as they might get a little cold during the night and signed off work and left St Mungo's for the night.

Hermione and Ron woke pleasantly, though not in the right setting but they didn't seem to mind. Fleur woke up slightly annoyed that her husband wouldn't do anything that she told him to, but Bill woke pleasantly as he sneaked into bed with his wife while she was sleeping.

Once Ron's stomach started rumbling that morning he and Hermione sneaked out of the ward, and floo'd home for breakfast leaving the still unconscious Harry and Ginny behind though in the capable hands of Kreacher. They had a good breakfast with the Weasleys when half way through they felt another mind come into contact with their own. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione started to get up quickly and politely eating the remaining bits of toast on her plate while Ron just shovelled the rest of the food that was on his plate into his mouth and started chewing.

Luckily Molly didn't see this or she'd make Ron spit out all the food in his mouth but unluckily Hermione, Fleur and everyone else at the table saw; Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered 'Typical Ronald' Fleur pulled a disgusted face as everyone just shook their heads in disbelief.

"Where do you think you're going now?" Molly asked a rushing Hermione and Ron.

As Ron still couldn't answer because he was trying not to be caught with too much food in his mouth and trying to swallow quickly but also inconspicuously.

"Ginny's just woken up" She replied

"Both of you stop. You need a shower, clean clothes and Hermione you need more to eat. Let Fleur go, she has had a shower, has clean clothes on and has had a sensible breakfast. And you Ron need to have a good rest while you digest that very large mouthful of food you just consumed" Ron turned trademark red getting caught

"I'll zertainly go and keep 'er componee" She said standing up and putting her plate into the kitchen sink and started washing it.

"Leave it dear, I'll do it in a moment" Molly said

"That sounds ok, but Fleur could you ask Kreacher if he would like to come back here to get a bite to eat and a nap. I think he's been standing there since yesterday afternoon. Please?" Molly added

"Oui"

"Thankyou"

Fleur made her way to the floo and realised that she didn't know how to see Harry and Ginny.  
>"Say; St Mungo's Emergancy room. Than ask for Cassy or if you don't see any one look for Ginny or go into Room Four. You can't miss it." Molly told Fleur.<p>

"Merci"

Hermione got her un-finished plate and finished all the food on it and mind talked to Ginny and told her to wait for Fleur in the corridor while Ron sat down on the table and started eating some more toast.

When they heard Harry's mind waken about five minutes after Ginny's even though they couldn't make head or toe of the thoughts in his head Ron ran up the stairs to take his shower. Hermione was paying a little more attention to what Ginny was doing before and after she woke Harry.

"RON" Hermione called out up the stairs. He didn't answer though she knew he was up there listening to her.

"EVEN THOUGH HARRY IS NOW AWAKE DO NOT GO RACING INTO THE HOSTPIAL WING WITHOUT ME! I AM GOING TO HAVE A SHOWER AND IF YOU ARE NOT HERE I Will SKIN YOU!"

Behind her Molly stood up from the table having now heard that Harry was awake.

"He's awake, can we go see him?"

"Um, he's a little pre-occupied at the moment" Hermione said slightly awkward. Molly obviously knew what I meant. Though not many others did know.

"How can he be occupied? He just woke up." Charlie commented

Hermione just looked at him her eyebrows raised and a smile starting to play at her mouth - thinking how much alike all boys were - oblivious.

After awhile Charlie got it and started shaking his head in disbelief. "Lucky lad" he muttered, while Hermione snickered.

"Well, if he comes here and tries to go without you Hermione, you have my permission to skin him." Charlie replied

"Thankyou you, and don't tell him to dig into either Harry or Ginny's minds – he might find it disturbing" At this the rest of the Weasley boys figured out why Harry was so occupied.

"Oh, thankyou for giving me pictures in my head. We'll defiantly distract him I don't think he wants to be scarred for life" George said

"At least you can wipe the images from your minds! I have them basically played out in front of me!"

"Ugh, must be hard for you" Bill sympathised.

"We haven't worked out how to not see everything in everyone's minds. Though I didn't have Harry and Ginny in my mind long. I think it just needs some adjusting"

"Or a block or wall in your minds or something" Charlie commented. I froze.

"You are a genius Charlie, no wonder you are Ginny's favourite brother"

"What?" Bill exclaimed "I thought I was!"

"No, Fred… and I were" George said starting off excited until he mentioned his dead twin.

"I thought Ron was" Mrs Weasley said a little sad now she was previously enjoying the banter

"Why do you say that?" Charlie asked his mother. Mrs Weasley started to smirk

"Because he was friends with the biggest hero of the time and for introducing Harry to her" The boys all laughed

"Percy, why didn't you tell us of why you are the best brother?" I asked

"Because, I don't need to tell you that I am her favourite brother. You should already know it" He said seriously than when everyone just looked at him he said

"Just joking! Seriously – me, Ginny's favourite brother. You got to be kidding!" Everyone started laughing.

"Actually I think she said the reason that she liked you best Charlie was because you couldn't be overprotective over her all the time as you're always in Romania" Hermione sorted out the issue enjoying the look on the Charlies face and laughing along with all the other brothers.

"Well, Percy. You better tell Kingsley when you go in this morning to help him with organising his life that Harry and Ginny are alive and awake and that he can probably see them when ever he wants but warn him to always knock on the door" Mrs Weasley said

"That's probably the best advice anyone would give him" Percy agreed

**(GPOV)**

"Ah, zere 'oo are Ginny" She came over to me and kissed me on both cheeks. "Vere's Kreecher?" I pointed to the corner and saw the elf move out of sight.

"Kreecher," She said kindly "Mollee 'as ask eef, 'oo wanted to have somezing too eet and maybeee somezing to do as vell?" Kreacher came back into sight and looked at me. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Mistriss" he croaked and bowed to me and left with a crack. I sighed. I really didn't want him bowing to me. Fleur turned around very confused but when she saw me it evaporated and she nodded in understanding. Before I could get a word out to explain the door opened.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" Cassy asked coming in

"Good generally. I am a little stiff but that's probably to be expected isn't it"

"Yes. Do you know if Harry is going to wake any time soon?"

"I'm not quite sure. I haven't thought of seeing if his body is up to it. Though this time I won't give away any of my magic" I chuckled lightly

"No I don't think you will do that any time soon again unless you have an energise draft near or Harry as well" Cassy smirked. Fleur looked confused

"'Arry? Vy would 'Arry need to be zare?"

"Kind of hard to explain and I seriously doubt that you would like to know" I replied to her

"k" she said simply

"Why don't you try looking into him now?" Cassy asked

"I shall"

I got comfortable lying next to him and put my right hand over his heart. I did the same thing as just after he collapsed. I breathed in deeply and followed myself into Harry's body. I found that his magic had been mostly restored and it took awhile to find his soul again and I entered into that as well and found it quite settled in comparison to yesterday. I settled it some more and the colours started to clear themselves. I came back to myself and the two women were looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"Did you know you were glowing Ginny?" I looked at myself I wasn't glowing

"Glowing? No"

"'Oo and 'Arry 'ave somezing that is a myth in France it is called l'amour et l'âme toujours it is described as just zat!"

"What does that mean in English Fleur?" I asked a little annoyed

"Um, give me a zecond… love and soul always I zink"

"What does that mean?"

"It means zat oo and Arry were meant to love each ozer. Zat nozing will eva keep oo apart. If oo are not togezer in skin than oo are in spirit" She said passionately. And as an after thought she said. "I will really need to teech zomeone French" I was totally confused but I tried to figure it out, soon enough I connected the dots.

"So what your saying is that I have no way to ever get rid of this guy" I said smiling

"Oui"

"Fantastic! Than you can teach our children French Fleur" I said ecstatic.

"Well, the good news Ginny that you will never be lonely or without love and your children can learn French, but you will be childless and lonely if Harry doesn't actually wake up" Cassy brought me back to reality

"Oh, sorry Cassy, Fleur distracted me. Harry can be awakened right now but I don't think he wants to for some reason"

"Well…" Fleur started. I just looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Kizz him you duffle brain. Give im somezing to want to wake up to!"

"And… You'll feel better" Cassy added smirking. Fleur looked at her

"You mean now… in front of you two?" they just stood there. "Fine. Though, if it gets too heated for you, you are very welcome to leave the room" I told them. They just laughed.

"You're promising a show than?" Cassy teased

"Just go and let me wake my wizard with a shining wand by myself" they didn't move, well at least I didn't think they did

"Wakey, wakey, Harry." I muttered into his ear before I kissed his lips. They were just as soft as ever as I kissed them. The next second I felt a familiar hand on my cheek and a soft whisper of my favourite voice ever.

"Ginny" moaned Harry

"Took you long enough to come out of your state" I whispered in between soft kisses

"I missed you" I smiled as he kissed me

"You haven't had time to miss me since you've been unconscious for about an hour more than me"

"But, I missed you in my dreams." He pulled away just enough so I couldn't keep kissing his lips so I elected his forehead "You were unconscious?" He said with all seriousness and I felt him tense under me

"Yeah, because you had almost no magic left I gave you some of mine and that tired me out heaps more than reversing the curses earlier that day. But don't worry I collapsed on you, just as you did the same for me."

"I'm glad I entertain you" he breathed and pulled me to him and kissing me making me go as weak as jelly inside. Even though I'd only been awake less than an hour more than him I missed him like crazy. How he basically killed himself so that he'd know we were alright. I loved him so much. I kissed him back with the same passion and desperation of the past five minutes. Even though I was basically on him I could still feel the electricity and lightning bounce between us making us fill with excitement and longing to be slightly more nearer to each other. I placed my hands on his bare chest felt his muscular torso. It seemed to make him go crazy as he was moaning deep in his throat he pulled me towards him making the distance between us zilch the energy pulsing between us and filling us up with happiness and excitement. As the energy kept increasing we dug into each other's souls this time Harry's made a lot more sense.

I could actually see the courage and determination and love and selflessness and so many other qualities in his soul, well actually it was just the exterior of blinding Gold and white that I was looking at. It was as if I was reading between the light. The multicoloured middle again was chaos, but good chaos. I was driving him crazy, which was a good thing. I tried to make out what all the colours were but I knew the one that he probably didn't want me looking in was the dark grey one so dark that I thought it was rainclouds that was covering the sun. It was the colour that was moving the least and the one that was the most further away from me no matter where I went. Whatever he was hiding I needed to look at though I decided, not now, not yet, when he is ready. I looked at the colours how they worked just right with each other and just against each other. The perfect combination of perfectness. My favourite colour was the green, bright, but not fluro just like the colour of Harry's eyes that colour was the closest to me surrounding me, at times all I could see was green. Not that I was complaining – not at all.

After awhile the electricity dimmed, not of our not loving or desiring each other dimming, but the fact that we were using it all up, collecting it replenishing our injured magic. This was pure magic we created out of love for each other, it couldn't be wasted.

We may have pulled out of soul searching but we didn't pull out of the kissing. Without knowing it we'd slipped into French snogging. Tongue and all. Ron would be horrified. I started chuckling a little thinking of what Ron's re-action would be if he was looking inside my head right now.

"What is it" Harry asked while moving to kiss my eyelids, they were as soft as feathers.

"Ron" I breathed as he moved from my eyelids to my left or right temple, I couldn't remember which side was which he'd shattered all self control I had all memories I even couldn't remember what I was going to say on what topic I had no idea it all lost in a millisecond. I was moaning with the sensation of him kissing me so delicately yet so passionate. The kisses trailed from that temple along my jaw-line briefly on my lips again and up the other side to the other temple. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew it had to come one day soon.

"Gin" Harry breathed after he stopped kissing me he was looking at me and I was mesmerised in his emerald eyes "I love you" I rested my head on his chest and we both caught our breath. I was so distracted by Harry that I didn't realise that Cassy and Fleur had actually left. I cuddled into Harry, he with his arm protectively around me. We just lay there like that looking into each other's eyes.

Hermione finally finished her breakfast and started working on putting a wall in her communications with Harry and Ginny and went to the second bathroom

Ron came down the stairs about five minutes later looking quite green and pale at the same time.

"Ah, Ronnikins" George commented as he was the first to see him "I see you are looking well at the moment." Charlie looked up expecting a smiling Ron but was sadly mistaken

"Merlin Ron! I don't envy being in your spot right now!"

"I am sure you don't but I have to say no offence I hate your wife right now" He said to Bill who immediately defended his wife but for what he did not know

"Why, do you hate Fleur?"

"She put Ginny up to this! She suggested that she kiss Harry awake! And she did! The worse bit was that Fleur was right and he started snogging her back than something happened which I have no idea how to explain for one and the other it is kind of revolting."

"Well… she always does like romance" Bill now defended, he lost a tad of colour at the image that his brother just described.

"The worst bit is that Cassy and Fleur were watching I think… and I'm not sure if they left because apparently something interesting happens when they kiss more than at the pitch yesterday. And that yesterday was disgusting!"

"Do you know what?" Mum asked

"I think I caught it that they glowed or something?"

"Glowed you say?" Charlie said quite sceptic

"Dun no. Luckily somehow they've blocked me and hopefully Hermione too"

"Thank God for that… This day was just getting weirder and weirder"

"You think smart arse?"

"Ronald! I should wash your mouth out with soap"

"Where is Hermione?"

"She just went up for a shower just before you came down so… about another half an hour." Charlie said knowledgeably

"You boys are so sexist" Mum told us. "Hermione is not the type of woman to spend half an hour to get ready to go to a hospital!"

Luckily for Molly, Hermione came down the stairs in Jeans and a t-shirt and jacket five minutes after the conversation finished.

"Let's go. I think they've stopped being occupied" Hermione said as Ron shuddered.

Yay, another chapter done what do you know… took me ages I know but there is about 10 000 words every chapter… give me a chance. By the way I know it took me ages to update but that's because I'm in yr 10 (Australia here YAY) anyway and semester exams were killing me. and now that I have a whole aaagggges on hols (3 weeks! ) I will go through my whole story that I've already written (guilty of having about 5 more chapters ready to go up) but I'm changing them. I can barely get the story out of my head – I keep having these 'Great inspiring ideas' that change the story. I also forgot to put in Hermione going to Australia. Isn't that a crime. Anyway. The best bit is that since it's the hols mum and dad haven't forbidden (yes I know) us (Weesie and I) from going onto FF. and because I got a 'D' (impossible really) in English mum's ignoring me (YAY)

Please review. I might be able to put another chapter up faster if you tell me what you like and what you don't so…. Please *gets down on knees*

**Thanks for reading **

**Pie **


End file.
